Amigos o algo mas
by Xian-Kar
Summary: (TERMINADO) Leorio siempre esta ayudando a los demás, pero ¿qué sucede cuando un doctor se enferma? En estos capítulos la amistad comienza a confundirse con amor. Kurapika terminó viviendo con Leorio, y ninguno de los dos acepta sus sentimientos. Confesarán su amor, o seguirán siendo amigos? Prepárense para mucho romance, humor, y más romance. Shounen-ai / LeorioxKurapika / Leopika
1. Amigos

**Amigos**

Ese día Kurapika había salido temprano a recorrer las calles de York Shin. No vestía su habitual traje de la tribu kuruta, pues no quería llamar la atención de los transeúntes. Sin embargo eso no impidió que algunas jóvenes se detuvieran a mirarlo al pasar, aunque él no lo notara. Pasó a una librería y compro algunos libros. Pasó a un café, y observó el entorno durante largas horas, mientras el sol apenas se asomaba tímidamente entre unas nubes negras. Entonces pensó en el examen del cazador como algo muy lejano en el tiempo, y todos los eventos ocurridos con el Genei Ryodan atravesaban su mente en forma de imágenes ajenas, como en una película. Incluso el hecho de haber asesinado a alguien,… y al pensar en ello su puño se cerraba fuertemente contra su pecho. Aun así solo habían transcurrido unas semanas desde aquellos sucesos, y este era el primer día que salía del lugar donde se estaba recuperando de sus heridas. Leorio se había ido hace un par de días atrás para estudiar, y Gon y Killua estaban en algún lugar seguro siguiendo la búsqueda de Jing. Pensó en todo lo que habían retrasado ellos para ayudarlo, y entonces un sentimiento extraño lo invadió, una mezcla entre culpa y gratitud. En ese momento decidió visitar a Leorio para agradecerle.

Con su licencia de cazador y su astucia rastreo fácilmente la ubicación de Leorio. _"realmente eres descuidado"_ dijo para sí mismo un poco decepcionado de su amigo, pero también se alegró de encontrarlo. Para su sorpresa, Leorio no volvió a su pueblo natal como él había pensado, sino que arrendaba un pequeño departamento en un barrio de la ciudad. Cuando Kurapika entró al edificio, le pareció que no había mucha gente residiendo ahí, y la mayoría eran ancianos. _"Claro, es un lugar tranquilo para estudiar"_ pensó mientras subía por el ascensor.

Una vez ahí llamó a la puerta 2 veces, pero nadie respondió. Volvió a golpear, esta vez fuertemente, y se escuchó una voz que venía desde lejos, y que no sonaba del todo como Leorio

-¡estoy ocupado! No me molesten-

-¡Leorio! Soy yo- gritó Kurapika para que lo escuchara

Hubo un silencio, y después de unos instantes la puerta se abrió unos centímetros, dejándose ver apenas el rostro de Leorio, quien lucía sorprendido pero sin energía.

-¿Kurapika, que haces acá? Deberías estar descansando. Lo siento pero estoy un poco ocupado, podrías volver otro día-

-¿esa es forma de recibir a un amigo?- respondió el firmemente- hazte a un lado, voy a entrar-

-oye espera, te digo que no…- y de pronto la fuerza que impedía abrir la puerta desapareció, y se abrió de par en par. Kurapika pudo ver en su amigo una expresión de dolor y cansancio, y al segundo después se desplomó sobre él, quien de no haber reaccionado rápidamente habría caído con él al suelo.

-¡Leorio! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Leorio, Leorio! ¿Me escuchas?- pero yacía inconsciente en sus brazos, respirando agitadamente. Observó su torso desnudo y empapado en sudor, y se percató de que la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba altísima. Se las arregló para llevarlo hasta el sillón que había en la sala de estar, y sacó rápidamente su celular para llamar a una ambulancia. Pero a un segundo de marcar se detuvo…_"si llamo ahora nos expondremos a un ataque, pues nos hemos hecho muchos enemigos. Eso es más peligroso que cualquier cosa. Debo ingeniármelas para ayudarlo solo"._ Guardó su teléfono, y comenzó a buscar con la mirada algún botiquín de emergencias, pero el lugar era un caos _"vamos Leorio, eres un doctor, debes tener medicina en algún lado ¿Qué haría el si fuera yo en esta situación? Ya sé, primero agua, y tratar de bajar la temperatura, después algo para aliviar el dolor"._ Buscó en la cocina un recipiente para llenarlo con agua y una toalla, y una vez mojada la puso sobre su frente. _"No es suficiente"._ Buscó entre medio del desorden y encontró el maletín que Leorio siempre llevaba consigo, y encontró varias frascos con píldoras que no reconocía, y las leyó todas: _"antipirético… recuerdo haber leído que esto servía para la fiebre"._ Sacó una de las píldoras y la disolvió con agua en una cuchara, y se la dio a beber a su amigo que seguía inconsciente. No sabía cuánto tardaría en hacer efecto, ni si tendría realmente efecto, y mientras tanto solo podía esperar y mojar con la toalla su rostro y su cuello. Comenzó a sentirse cansado, y decidió sentarse al lado del sillón apoyando en el su espalda, por si se quedaba dormido podría sentir si Leorio se despertaba.

Después de dos horas Leorio abrió sus ojos, pero aún estaba mareado por el calor, y el dolor de cabeza no le permitía ver claramente. Solo vio una figura menuda y rubia que le daba la espalda, y dentro de su alucinación imaginó a una sexy enfermera que lo cuidaba en el hospital, y aun enfermo, tenía las fuerzas para aprovecharse de la situación, acareando su trasero.

-¡ah!- Kurapika se despabiló instantáneamente- qué crees que estás haciendo maldito pervertido…- y cuando se dio vuelta para darle un buen golpe, se arrepintió al ver que su amigo ahora dormía plácidamente, y que se había borrado de su rostro todo el dolor. Kurapika suspiró- me alegra que te hayas recuperado, idiota- y después de eso volvió a su posición y cerró los ojos.

….

Al día siguiente cuando Kurapika abrió los ojos se encontró con un techo desconocido. Lo despertó un olor a café y pan tostado, y un sinfín de aromas que no reconocía. Cuando se sentó para levantarse se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo en el sillón, y que ese olor provenía de la cocina. Vio a Leorio en pie y con un delantal preparando el desayuno.

-¡oh ya despertaste! Buenos días-

\- b-buenos días- dijo Kurapika aun medio dormido. Observó con detención el desayuno que preparaba, pues no tenía idea de que su amigo tuviera tanto talento para la cocina…_"espera un momento, ¿que estoy haciendo?"_

-¡eh!- dijo exaltado señalando a Leorio- ¿Qué crees que haces en pie?

-¿hm?- Leorio lo miro extrañado- desayuno, ¿no es obvio?

Kurapika se acercó lentamente y con un aura amenazante, comenzando a enfadarse.

-hey hey, tranquilo, ya estoy bien. En serio, además soy doctor no necesito que me cui…-

Kurapika posó violentamente su mano sobre su frente, y sintió como ardía hasta casi echar humo

-VETE A DORMIR- y de un solo golpe lo mando a la cama

\- me siento peor que antes- dijo Leorio desde su cuarto, resignado.

En una bandeja Kurapika puso el desayuno que su amigo había hecho, y lo llevo a su cama.

-en serio eres increíble- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama a su lado- siendo doctor me extraña que no sepas cuidarte

-deja de molestar –dijo a regañadientes mientras daba un mordisco a los huevos revueltos. Hizo una pausa para tragar- Pero me alegra que hayas vuelto a la normalidad.

-Leorio… tú, Gon y Killua me ayudaron, aplazaron muchas cosas. Todo este desorden, y la falta de tiempo para estudiar, es mi culpa. Lo siento, y gracias

\- no seas ridículo, no necesito tu agradecimiento. Si no, ¿para qué están los amigos? Además, ¿tú no tienes cosas pendientes también? ¿Qué esperas? Aún quedan miembros de…

-Leorio. Voy a quedarme aquí unos días- lo interrumpió

-¿eh? De ninguna manera-

-¿y por qué no?-

-porque no-

-esa no es respuesta-

-esta es mi casa y digo que no- dijo cruzando los brazos

-¡esta es tu casa pero nadie puede vivir en este desorden! No sabes cuidarte-

-¿yo no sé cuidarme? ¡Tú tampoco! Menos me vas a cuidar a mí-

-al menos lo hare mejor que tu-

Kurapika se había puesto de pie y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con expresión decidida, de brazos cruzados. Leorio lo miró unos instantes, y luego suspiro. El tiempo le había enseñado que era imposible discutir con él.

-está bien haz lo que quieras- dijo apartando la vista, y su amigo sonrió. Luego lo miro seriamente- Pero en serio, ¿qué harás con el resto del Genei Ryodan?-

\- el odio y la ira aun no me abandonan. Pero esta vez quiero tomarme las cosas con calma. Hay otras cosas importantes también- dijo mientras las cadenas de su mano temblaban, y cuando termino de hablar, cerró los ojos y estas desaparecieron.

Leorio lo miro con alivio, y luego prefirió cambiar de tema - en realidad yo estoy estudiando para postular a una beca en otro país, y continuar mis estudios como doctor. La prueba de admisión es en un mes más, y he estado estudiando tanto que a veces paso las noches de largo, y con el frio que ha hecho estos días creo que bajaron mis defensas. Además, al parecer me agarré algún virus. Por eso no quería que entraras. Pero ya he tomado los antibióticos necesarios, así es que no hay peligro-

-entonces está decidido. Te ayudare durante estos días para que puedas estudiar. Pero primero, debes descansar unos dos días más, y no me porfíes-

-sí, si- dijo Leorio agitando sus manos.

…..

Los dos días pasaron rápidamente, y Leorio no desobedeció. El resto de la semana Leorio pasó sentado en su escritorio leyendo y escribiendo, mientras Kurapika ordenaba y limpiaba todo el departamento. Salía nada más que para comprar, y se encargaba de cocinar, aunque sus esfuerzos terminaran en un fracaso. Simplemente no tenía la habilidad para cocinar de Leorio, y sin embargo él comía de todas formas todo lo que preparaba. Leorio no se detenía más que para comer e ir al baño, y cuando Kurapika lo obligaba a ir a acostarse.

-suficiente por hoy Leorio-

-¡pero aun no termino esta unidad! Solo unas horas más-

-¡son las tres de la madrugada! ¡Ve a dormir ahora! ¿O quieres enfermarte de nuevo?

\- está bien, me iré a dormir, pero solo si esta noche duermes tú en la cama y yo en el sillón-

-no-

-¿y por qué no?-

-¡porque te conozco y vas a levantarte a estudiar de todas formas cuando yo me duerma!-

-n-no, no estaba planeando eso-

-además, esta es tu casa y es tu cama, y necesitas mucha más energía que yo para estudiar. Es lógico que deberías descansar de la manera más óptima-

-pero aun así no puedo dejar que duermas en el sillón-

-no entiendo cual es tu problema-

Leorio lo miró sin saber que decir. Por más a veces pareciera mujer, Kurapika seguía siendo hombre, y Leorio no podía decirle que era poco caballero dejarlo dormir ahí. No sin recibir una paliza por decirle que parece mujer.

-contéstame… no me digas que ya te estas imaginando cosas raras-

-olvídalo, me iré a dormir-

_"__maldición, es como si fuera mi mama, o una esposa histérica"_ pensó para si Leorio cuando entró al baño antes de acostarse. Se sintió extraño pensando esto. _"Debo dejar de referirme a Kurapika como una mujer. Después de todo es un hombre igual que yo. Aunque… ahora que lo pienso, jamás lo he visto desvestirse. Eso es extraño, entre los hombres no hay pudor. Me pregunto…"_.

Cuando salió del baño vio a Kurapika durmiendo plácidamente en el sillón, solo con una camiseta delgada, y lo invadió la curiosidad_. "En qué estoy pensando"_ sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, como para que se desvanecieran sus pensamientos. _"pero, solo una vez…". _Se acercó lentamente al sillón, tratado de no hacer ningún ruido. Y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo, dudo unos momentos para observarlo _"nunca me había percatado de que era tan lindo" _dijo para sí mismo sonrojándose. _"!QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO!" _dijo agarrándose la cabeza_ "pero, necesito salir de esta duda". _Y lentamente comenzó a subir la camiseta de su amigo, hasta descubrir completamente su torso. Al encontrarse con un firme pecho de hombre suspiró, de cierta forma decepcionado, pero también algo aliviado de poder dejar de pensar cosas extrañas. Después de todo, seguía siendo Kurapika, su mejor amigo. Aun así, algo le impidió moverse de esa posición. Aunque sabía que era hombre, no podía evitar querer sentir su piel, pues se veía tan suave, que tuvo que acariciar su pecho. Kurapika hizo un leve sonido, y él se exalto, retrocediendo rápidamente.

-¿Leorio?-

-eh…buenas noches, venía a buscar un vaso de agua. Adiós- y nervioso se fue a dormir

-hmmm.. Estaba teniendo un sueño extraño… muy extraño. Estaba Leorio pero…No puede ser- dijo levantando una ceja- bueno, por algo son sueños nada más.

Continuara…


	2. seguimos siendo ¿amigos?

Los días habían transcurrido con tranquilidad. Faltaban dos semanas para el examen de Leorio, quien se había recuperado totalmente de su recaída, y estudiaba con más energías que nunca, mientras Kurapika día tras día iba mejorando sus escasas habilidades para la cocina. Un sábado por la tarde, Kurapika decidió sorprender a su amigo con un un plato sofisticado de comida oriental que habia visto en un revista, para premiarlo por su duro trabajo. Aprovechó que Leorio había salido a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros, pensando en tener todo preparado para cuando volviera, sin embargo no resultó como esperaba.

-¡¿qué es esto?!- dijo espantado cuando destapó la olla para ver como iban los tallarines. Luego miró la revista, buscando desesperadamente el punto en el que había cometido algún error, y luego leyó: "FREIR los fideos de arroz", mientras una masa blanca flotaba dentro de un líquido lechoso en la olla

-me rindo- y decepcionado, salió a comprar algo de comida china en el local de la esquina, limpiando todo rastro de su fracaso. Justo al salir se encontró con Leorio

-¿A donde vas Kurapika?- gritó desde lejos para que lo escuchara, pues él había apurado el paso.

-necesito hacer unas compras, ¡nos vemos!-

Antes de comprar, dio una vuelta por la ciudad con calma, pues pensó que era mejor dejar a Leorio solo en algunos momentos para que se concentrara en sus estudios sin distracciones. Cuando creyó que ya había sido suficiente tiempo de estudio, subió al departamento con la comida, lista para servir, feliz pensando en que era la comida favorita de su amigo.

-¡Adivina que traje!- entró enérgico al departamento, pero no hubo respuesta

Se sorprendió al ver a Leorio tirado en el piso inmóvil, junto a una escalera. Fue tanta la impresión, que olvidó que traía comida en sus manos, dejándola caer al piso, y corrió a ayudarlo.

-¡Leorio!- dijo con preocupación al ver la expresión de dolor de su amigo, quien apenas recuperaba la conciencia.

-Kurapika, lo siento, no te enfades. Estaba intentando cambiar la ampolleta para tener mejor luz para estudiar en las noches. Estuve tan ocupado hoy que creo que olvidé comer, y cuando estaba sobre la escalera se me nubló la vista, y desperté en el suelo- dijo sonriendo inocentemente

Kurapika lo observó unos instantes, tratando de aguantarse todas las ganas que tenía de regañarle, pero al ver que no fue nada grave, solo se limitó a decir

-en serio que no puedo dejarte ni un minuto solo, doctor irresponsable- y tendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Pero al momento de hacer fuerza, Leorio dejó escapar un grito de dolor y volvió a caer al suelo, presionando fuertemente su brazo derecho.

-¿qué sucede?-

-al parecer no podré utilizar mi brazo por algún tiempo- dijo forzando una sonrisa. Después de todo era doctor, y sabía reconocer el dolor de una fractura.

Kurapika no supo que decir. Solo lo ayudó a levantarse, cargándolo en su espalda, y lo llevó hasta su cama. Lo dejó unos instantes para traer el boquitín y unos vendajes, y cuando entró observó con tristeza el rostro sombrío de Leorio. Sabía que esa expresión de frustración era por algo más que el dolor.

Kurapika suspiró, y luego procuró cambiar los ánimos

-bueno, no hay problema sin solución. Supongo que con ese brazo no podrás desvestirte, yo te ayudaré-

Se sentó a su lado en la cama, Leorio seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Comenzó a desbotona su camisa, teniendo cuidado de no tocar su brazo herido. Cuando iba por la mitad, subió la mirada, y se encontró directamente con el rostro serio de Leorio. Miró automáticame hacia abajo otra vez. De pronto cuando pensó en la situación en la que estaban, se sintió un poco extraño. Estaban los dos solos, en el cuarto, en la cama, desvistiéndolo, y no podía evitar sentirse algo incómodo. Cá_lmate_" se dijo a si mismo _"¿por qué me pongo nervioso por algo como esto? Es Leorio, mi mejor amigo, y ambos somos hombres, no debería darme vergüenza"._ Cuando terminó de desbotonar totalmente la camisa observó su abdomen descubierto _"nunca me había percatado de lo musculoso que es"_ dijo sonrojándose. Pero luego cerró fuertemente los ojos, como si de esa manera se alejaran esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Leorio, quién lo miraba muy seriamente.

\- ¿q-qué estas mirando! Me incomodas con esa expresión tan seria. ¿Quieres comportarte normalmente mientras te ayudo a cambiarte?-

\- mmh- respondió apartando la vista y sonrojándose un poco.

Kurapika terminó de sacarle la camisa, teniendo especial cuidado con el hombro dañado. Desinfectó la zona por fuera con alcohol, y comenzó a vendarlo desde la muñeca al hombro

\- en serio no te puedo dejar ni un minuto solo- dijo finalmente suspirando- ¿ves que no sabes cuidarte?

-hey Kurapika- dijo con tono serio- creo que después de todo no podré postular a la beca. Con este brazo inútil no podré escribir nada por lo menos en un mes- sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa, pero sus ojos lucia relamente tristes

\- no puedes rendirte- dijo intentando animarlo

-se acabo, ¿no lo entiendes? – dijo subiendo la voz- Esta es la realidad. no soy capaz…-Justo cuando volteó hacia kurapika, sintió un golpe en su mejilla que lo sorprendió

\- no debes nunca rendirte- Kurapika parecía alterado emocionalmente- recuerda que no solo eres un doctor. Eres un cazador, y uno bueno. Estas heridas no son nada comparado a lo que has enfrentado. ¡Así que deja de lamentarte y levántate! Y si es necesario que yo escriba el examen por ti lo hacemos. ¡Lo harás aunque tengas que hacerlo con la mano izquierda!-

Leorio lo miró en silencio, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Y después de un rato lo abrazo por la cintura con su único brazo bueno, atrayéndolo fuertemente hacia él, y acariciando su cabello.

-Leorio qué estas…- intentó alejarse, sin oponer mucha resistencia, pero luego sus manos cedieron y se apoyaron sobre el pecho desnudo de su amigo, hundiendo en él su rostro.

-gracias, Kurapika-

-n-no me agradezcas , idiota. Para eso son los amigos- dijo aun con su rostro hundido, completamente avergonzado.

Permanecieron asi unos instantes. Leorio cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose aliviado. Mientras Kurapika sentía que su corazón saldría por su boca en cualquier minuto por lo rápido que latía, aunque de cierta forma, se sentía cómodo en esa posición. Repentinamente, Kurapika se puso de pie.

-hhm- toció, cambiando de tema- bien, ire a…al baño. Llámame si necesitas algo. Y trata de no fracturarte algo más- intentó sonar lo más indiferente posible

\- si, si- respondió en tono burlesco, y se acomodó para dormir


	3. Deben ser las hormonas

**Deben ser las hormonas**

Dos días antes del examen Leorio decidió que dejaría de estudiar para descansar y calmar los nervios. Las últimas noches se habían desvelado estudiando, él y Kurapika. Cinco días después de su accidente, Leorio pudo mover el brazo, pero Kurapika lo aconsejó que no lo utilizara para nada, para así recuperarse más rápido totalmente. Para eso, él lo ayudó con todos los quehaceres del departamento, y lo ayudó a escribir resúmenes de toda la materia mientras Leorio leía en voz alta. Finalmente llegó la última noche de estudio, y Kurapika alrededor de las 12 de la noche comenzaba a dormitar sentado.

-puedes irte a dormir, ya es suficiente, me haz ayudado bastante- dijo Leorio suavemente posando su mano sobre su hombro

-no tengo sueño- Kurapika apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, consciente de que no sonaba muy convincente- iré a preparar algo de café para ti. Y para mí también, solo para acompañarte.

\- no es necesario que te sobre exijas, soy yo quién dará el examen- dijo cabizbajo

-no pienses que esto ha sido una carga para mi. No lo hago solo por ti. Sabes que siempre me gusta adquirir conocimientos nuevos. Además esto me entretuvo mucho, aprendí mucho sobre medicina y es bastante útil- esto no era del todo mentira, pero conociendo a su amigo, no se sentiría conforme si no aprobaba el examen gracias a su propio mérito- en fin, mejor serviré té, para no desvelarnos de nuevo- sonrió mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Pocos minutos después de acabar el té Kurapika se quedó dormido sobre el escritorio, mientras Leorio luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos, hasta que también cayó rendido sobre uno de sus libros. Después de un rato despertó porque se le había acalambrado el brazo sobre el que estaba apoyada su cabeza. Observó que Kurapika seguía durmiendo profundamente mientras pensaba: _"a pesar de lo que diga, he recurrido mucho a él para todo este último tiempo. A este paso me volveré un inútil con él a mi lado"_, y sonrió. Se puso de pie, y gentilmente tomó a su amigo en brazos, quien seguía dormido, para llevarlo cuidadosamente a la cama sin despertarlo. Una vez en la cama lo tapó lentamente a penas con la sábana, _"lo siento pero ahora no puedes discutirme, mereces dormir esta noche en mi cama y yo en el sillón"._ Sin pensarlo, se acercó a él posando sus labios suavemente sobre sus cabellos rubios. Hasta que de pronto sintió que una mano jalaba su camisa por el brazo. Se exaltó, temiendo mirar la cara de enojo de Kurapika, imaginando lo que le diría: _"¡qué crees que haces maldito pervertido!" _mientras recibía una paliza. Comenzó a pensar en que excusa daría, cuando volteó hacia su rostro.

-Kurapika, tenías una araña…no estaba haciendo nada raro, no malpienses-

Pero pudo ver que su amigo seguía dormido con una expresión inocente

\- no te vayas- dijo medio dormido, aún con los ojos cerrados y agarrando su brazo. Leorio primero se sonrojó, y luego pudo ver en su rostro un cierto dejo de tristeza cuando pronunció esas palabras. _"Probablemente está soñando. Alguna pesadilla"_ pensó, y se recostó a su lado, tratando de no tocarlo. Era difícil para él conciliar el sueño, pues la cama era pequeña, y no quería admitir que se sentía un poco nervioso durmiendo con él. Finalmente cuando estaba logrando dormirse, despertó con un grito de Kurapika, quien se revolcaba de un lado a otro, como quejándose de dolor.

-¿Kurapika que sucede estás bien?-

Pero no hubo respuesta. Kurapika seguía con los ojos cerrados, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, balbuceando palabras que Leorio no conseguía entender bien.

-no se… los lleven…no- de pronto Kurapika se sentó bruscamente en la cama, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, completamente rojos- ¿por qué todo está en llamas, por qué solo puedo ver sangre, por qué todo es rojo, donde están todos?- decía entre llantos mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, y volvió a gritar desesperadamente

-¡Kurapika despierta! Es solo un sueño, una pesadilla- Leorio lo tomó por los brazos intentando despertarlo, pero no hubo caso. Parecía como hipnotizado por el horror. Entonces Leorio lo contuvo entre sus brazos tratando de tranquilizarlo, mientras él aún fuera de sí intentaba escapar. A pesar de recibir sus golpes, Leorio no lo soltó hasta que se tranquilizó, y finalmente volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama, como si se hubiese desmayado. Leorio suspiró, pensando con tristeza lo duro que debió ser el pasado de su amigo. _"Me gustaría aunque sea poder ayudarte en algo como esto, ni siquiera hablar sobre el tema"._ Se levantó al baño para refrescarse un poco, pues el susto que había pasado lo había hecho sudar. Había olvidado que se quedó dormido con ropa, y se sacó la camisa y los pantalones, y luego volvió a la cama.

* * *

El día siguiente era un día antes del examen, y Leorio no quiso poner la alarma, para poder dormir hasta tarde, pues había dormido poco y mal durante la noche. Kurapika, por otro lado, había descansado lo suficiente, y despertó primero. Un poco desorientado miró a su alrededor, extrañándose de estar en la cama. Le costó trabajo abrir los ojos, pues sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y también un dolor en la parte baja de su espalda. Se dio media vuelta hacia el otro lado frotando sus ojos, y bostezó desperezándose. Cuando pudo enfocar bien su vista, se encontró directamente con el rostro de Leorio, y se demoró unos segundos antes de procesar esa imagen.

-¡eh!- ahogó un grito mientras se acurrucaba en un rincón de la cama con las rodillas al pecho y aferrándose a la sábana. _"¿q-qué rayos hago aquí?"_ pensó aterrado _"¡y por qué Leorio está durmiendo en ropa interior!"_. Sin apartar la vista de su amigo, buscó con su mano en el velador el reloj para ver la hora, pero se encontró con un envoltorio de aluminio, y su rostro se puso pálido cuando vio que era un preservativo. "¡qué m$%r pasó anoche y por qué no puedo recordar nada!" Tenía miedo de moverse, pero parecía que Leorio comenzaba a despertarse. Entonces bajo rápidamente de la cama y fue corriendo al baño, repitiendo para sí mismo: "son ideas mías, no pasó nada, no pasó nada".

Cuando Leorio despertó, Kurapika estaba ya en la cocina preparando el desayuno

-buenos días- dijo enérgico Leorio tras un largo bostezo- dormí como nunca, extrañaba dormir hasta tarde.

-¡Hola!- respondió nervioso mientras dejaba caer al suelo un panqueque- está listo el desayuno

-Que bien huele tengo mucha hambre- sonrió alegremente

-¿Quieres café?- preguntó casi gritando mientras se rebalsaba la taza-

-s-si gracias... ya que, ya lo serviste- dijo extrañado por la actitud de su amigo

-oh, hohohoho. Lo siento – su risa sonaba histérica y falsa- iré a buscar algo para limpiar-

En su camino a la cocina Leorio escuchó como algo se rompía en el suelo. Ya comenzaba a molestarse.

-¿hey que te pasa? Estás actuando muy extraño. Será que dormiste mal-

-¡n-no! Dormí de maravilla. ¿Por qué piensas eso, acaso viste algo anoche?-

-bueno, te veías muy excitado, traté de calmarte porque parecías estar sufriendo, y luego te dormiste- dijo pensativo Leorio, pensando que era mejor no mencionarle detalles.

-¡¿AHHHH?!- Kurapika sintió que su rostro ardía y estaba rojo como un tomate- n-no, no es verdad. Recordaría algo como eso… ¡todo es tu culpa, maldito pervertido!- dijo resignado, y sintió que su alma abandonó su cuerpo por unos instantes

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Estás drogado o qué? Quizás por eso anoche tenías esas alucinaciones en tus sueños. Parecías sentir mucho dolor, debió ser una pesadilla terrible- dijo mordiendo su último panqueque

_"__¿sueño?"_ pensó para si Kurapika, volviendo su alma al cuerpo.

-ahhhh siiiii, ese sueño hahahaha, por eso me sentía un poco mal y andaba nervioso- ni él mismo se creía sus palabras

-si seguro, quizás qué te estabas imaginando- dijo Leorio sarcástico mirándolo ofendido- claro, y YO soy el pervertido…

-¿dijiste algo?- preguntó haciéndose el tonto

-no nada- apartó la mirada y llevó su taza a la cocina

-¡bien vayamos a dar una vuelta para relajarnos!- dijo Kurapika para cambiar el tema- y aprovecharemos de llamar a Gon y Killua.


	4. Reunion

**Reunion **

Kurapika esperó afuera del edificio a que Leorio rindiera el examen. Hacía frío y comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, y para matar el tiempo se sentó en el café más cercano a tomar algo caliente, pero no quería alejarse por mucho tiempo de la entrada por si Leorio salía. Se sentía nervioso, quizás incluso más nervioso que el mismo Leorio, y se apresuró a volver a la entrada. Cuando iba llegando, vio a lo lejos una figura que se asomaba por la puerta principal hacia la calle, caminando a paso lento. La lluvia azotó con fuerza el pavimento, haciendo que la escena se viera de alguna manera más lúgubre. Al ver que quién salía del edificio era su amigo, Kurapika corrió hacia él, olvidando incluso abrir el paraguas que llevaba. Sin embargo, unos metros antes se detuvo, pensando en qué podría decirle a Leorio si es que no había logrado pasar el examen, pues nunca se había puesto en la situación hipotética de que eso pasara. Dudó unos momentos, hasta que finalmente abrió el paraguas, y caminó hacia él con calma. Leorio se detuvo frente a él, sin decir palabra alguna.

-Leorio…- dijo Kurapika sin poder ocultar su preocupación, aún sin saber cómo preguntarle por su resultado. Por la expresión que tenía, se veía cansado y abatido. Notó que Leorio sujetaba con su mano el brazo derecho, y pudo observar que su muñeca estaba hinchada.

_"no puede ser… no me digas que no terminó su examen"._ En ese momento, Leorio se dirigió hacia Kurapika, y apoyó su mentón sobre su hombro.

-Lo logré. Aprobé-

Kurapika quedó perplejo, y de pronto sintió que podía llorar de felicidad, pero en vez de eso acarició su cabeza diciendo dulcemente:- claro que aprobaste, tonto-

Depués de eso, volvieron al departamento, y Kurapika ayudó a Leorio a vendar su muñeca. Estaba ansioso por llamar a Gon y Killua para contarles la buena noticia, y reunirse para celebrar, pero vio el rostro cansado de Leorio y creyó que era mejor esperar hasta mañana. Pensandolo bien, era mejor prepararle una sorpresa…

A la mañana siguiente Leorio intentó comunicarse con Gon y Killua, pero ninguno contestó su teléfono.

-¿qué le pasará a Gon que no contesta? Kurapika ¿tu haz podido comunicarte con Killua?-

Kurapika marcó en altavoz, pero solo marcaba y marcaba sin que nadie contestara del otro lado – tampoco hay respuesta. Será mejor que vayamos a un lugar público para buscarlos desde el sitio del cazador, como lo hice contigo- bajó la voz como si hablara conmigo mismo- aunque creo que será más difícil en esta ocasión-

Leorio estaba seguro que ese comentario debía ofenderlo, pero prefirió ignorarlo – como sea, vamos a la feria, antes que sea más tarde y me arrepienta-

La feria costumbrista se instalaba una vez al año en el parque más grande de la ciudad, y había ropas, comidas, bailes y artesanías de distintos pueblos. Leorio solo sabía que irían a comprar víveres a una feria libre, pero no se imaginó aquel espectáculo que tendría lugar ahí.

-¡Asombroso! Kurapika por qué no me dijiste que esto era tan genial- dijo sin apartar la mirada de los trajes escotados de las bailarinas que se deslizaban sobre telas de colores en el aire. Kurapika solo meneaba su cabeza con resignación, hasta que luego llamó su atención un objeto en una tienda de artesanías. Le pareció algo que había visto antes en la tribu kuruta, y se entusiasmo conversando con el dueño de la tienda animadamente. Mientras tanto, dos chicas con ropas que nunca habían visto se les acercaron, llevando una bandeja con vasos pequeños de algún licor.

-Sírvanse, es una muestra de nuestro licor local. Si les gusta nuestra tiende es esa de allá- dijo con una sonrisa la que se veía más joven. Leorio obedeció enseguida, mientras Kurapika seguía entusiasmado con las artesanías y su historia

-¡Es el mejor licor que he probado! Es casi tan bueno como tu linda. Dime ¿cómo te llamas?- Leorio rodeó con su brazo la espalda de la chica que se veía mayor y más voluptuosa, en una pose seductora-

Delos labios rojos de la chica surgió una voz profunda de hombre- Víctor, pero mis amigos me llaman Vicky- Dijo lanzando un beso a Leorio mientras guiñaba un ojo. Leorio sintió de pronto que un escalofrío recorría su espalda y quiso salir corriendo.

\- ¡pfffff! HAHAHAHAHAHA- Kurapika no pudo contener su risa, burlándose de Leorio. Pero no le duraría mucho. La otra chica (que sí era mujer) se le acercó tomándolo por el brazo, y le ofreció un vaso de licor.

-oh, no bebo, pero gracias- se negó cortésmente

-vamos cariño no seas tímido- se le acercaba cada vez más- ¿nunca te han dicho lo guapo que eres? ¿por qué no vamos a otro lugar a conversar?

-¿eh? ¿Q-que hay de malo con conversar aquí? Donde hay mucha gente- dijo Kurapika nervioso apartando la mirada. Realmente era muy malo para tratar con mujeres. Leorio lo miró para buscar en el ayuda con la situación en que se había metido. "_ahhh?!"_ exclamó en su mente _"por qué a este desgraciado siempre le toca todo lo bueno! es injusto no lo puedo permitir". _La chica estaba tan cerca que Kurapika quedó petrificado pensando que si se movía podía besarlo. Fue entonces cuando Leorio lo cogió por el brazo y lo arrastró corriendo.

-¡creo que es suficiente por hoy, compremos lo que hace falta y volvamos!- dijo Leorio sin dejar de correr, y Kurapika parecía aun en shock sin reaccionar.

Compraron rápidamente un par de cosas, y volvieron a casa. Cuando Leorio abrió la puerta estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada. Buscó con su mano en la pared el interruptor pero antes que pudiera prenderlo…

-¡SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAA!-

De golpe se prendieron todas las luces, y vio como Gon y Killua saltaban lanzando confeti sobre su cabeza. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

\- ¡Gon!- gritó de felicidad –malditos mocosos, caí- dijo mientras rascaba con su puño la cabeza de Killua-

-Fue él el de la idea- dijo Killua apuntando a Kurapika.

-he he he, tenía que entretenerte en algo para hacer tiempo para que llegaran- dijo Kurapika

-¡Bienvenido a casa!- Gon trajo de la cocina un montón de platos con distintos bocadillos. Y los cuatro se sentaron entusiasmados a comer y compartir sus experiencias desde la última vez que se vieron.

A eso de las 3 de la madrugada, Gon y Killua se estaban quedando dormidos en el sillón, cansados por el viaje. Leorio trajo una manta y los tapó, mientras Kurapika llevaba los platos vacíos a la cocina.

\- Que suerte, se duermen en cualquier lado, les da lo mismo dormir en un sillón los dos- observó Leorio despacio, mientras Killua roncaba y Gon estiraba su pierna sobre su cara.

-es porque aun son niños, no les da vergüenza ni les incomoda- dijo Kurapika mirándolos con ternura

-em… bueno, yo iré a dormir- dijo Leorio yendo camino a su cuarto, y de pronto se detuvo- hey…, Emmm. Nada olvídalo- y se fue dormir sin terminar la frase.

Kurapika terminó de ordenar y lavar los platos, y cuando fue a apagar las luces escuchó como los tres roncaban. "que recuerdos. Se siente como cuando recién nos conocimos y los cuatro pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos" pensó con una sonrisa. Y de pronto se percató de algo… "y yo? No sé donde voy a dormir…". Después de un rato, fue al cuarto de Leorio y se recostó en el suelo al lado de la cama. Pero en seguida comenzó a sentir frío pues no tenía nada con que taparse. Entonces observó sigilosamente a Leorio y confirmó que estaba profundamente dormido, y sin pensarlo se recostó a su lado bajo las sábanas. La cama estaba helada, y sentía el calor que venía del lado de Leorio. No pudo resistir acercarse a él, acurrucándose en su espalda. Tenía tanto sueño, y estaba tan cálido y cómodo que apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada se durmió al instante. Leorio, sin embargo, sintió como se pegaba a él, y aunque se puso un poco nervioso, no se incomodó, y volvió a dormirse enseguida.


	5. Aguas termales, y algo más

-buenos días señores, bienvenidos a Hunter Spa. Por favor regístrense aquí y en seguida alguien los llevará a su habitación-

-woaaah. No sabía que existía un resort exclusivo para cazadores. Es enorme- decía Gon echando su cuello lo más atrás que podía para ver la alta cúpula del edificio

-ciertamente es más grande que las aguas termales de mi casa- Killua observaba atento cada detalle aunque sin tanta admiración como Gon

-¿ves que fue una gran idea venir acá de vacaciones unos días para celebrar?- Kurapika le hablaba a Leorio pero no veía donde estaba, pues venía unos metros más atrás jadeando y casi arrastrándose.

-solo… espero que… el viaje haya valido la pena…- Leorio debía pausar para retomar el aliento.

Se encontraban en un complejo turístico exclusivo para cazadores, por lo tanto solo podían registrarse en el hotel aquellos que contaran con una licencia. El sitio contaba con servicios de masaje y otras terapias para la salud, enfocadas para una rápida recuperación de las lesiones que podían tener los cazadores en su profesión. Precisamente por esa exclusividad, la dificultad para legar al lugar estaba orientada para el nivel de un cazador profesional, para que no cualquiera pudiera llegar. Un largo viaje en bote a través de una tempestad era lo de menos, pero Leorio había tenido la mala idea de haber bebido alcohol la noche anterior.

Luego de dejar el equipaje en la habitación, los cuatro fueron a recorrer las instalaciones. El edificio en sí tardaría una tarde entera recorrer cada rincón, pero más asombroso aun era el paisaje excepcional que lo rodeaba, ubicado en la punta de una alta montaña, rodeado de varios volcanes que alimentaban el calor y las propiedades curativas de las aguas termales.

-¡Killua mira, es una fuente gigante!-

-¡y con una piscina gigante!-

Ambos corrieron entusiasmados a tirarse al agua mientras Kurapika y Leorio gritaban detrás que no corrieran. Hasta que Gon tropezó, y Killua tropezó con él, volando metros sobre el cielo y cayendo en picada dentro de la piscina, salpicando por todos lados. Apenas salió a flote sintió como una presencia amenazadora lo miraba con odio. La sensación se le hacía tan conocida que volteó lentamente con miedo de saber con que se encontraría.

-¡Bisket!- exclamó Gon

Y Bisket, empapada de pies a cabeza mandó a volar de un golpe a Killua

-¡Eso es por estropear mi máscara facial!-

Leorio y Kurapika se miraban sin entender nada, cuando Bisket se percató de su presencia. _"que jóvenes tan apuestos"_ dijo para sí.

-oh ho ho ho, discúlpenme. Soy la joven y hermosa maestra de estos chicos, Bisket-chan, tengo que disciplinarlos de vez en cuando- se dirigió a ellos con cara de inocencia

-cambió totalmente- susurró Leorio a Kurapika

-si, es como si fuera otra persona- respondió por lo bajo, como si ella no los escuchara.

-Bisket ¿qué haces acá?, que sorpresa- preguntó Gon extrañado

-Es lógico que este sea como mi segundo hogar. Recuerda que debo mantenerme eternamente joven, bella y fuerte. En alma y cuerpo. Los minerales únicos de esta agua son perfectos para la piel, el calor justo para los huesos y músculos, las manos fuertes de los masajistas…- sus ojos brillaban mientras seguía emocionada hablando sola.

\- es como Leorio pero en versión mujer- Dijo Killua quien se incorporó con un ojo morado

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?- Leorio lo miró con ira

Bisket los llevó a los mejores jacuzzis, masajistas y terapeutas que conocía, mientras ella, Gon y Killua relataban a Leorio y Kurapika sus experiencias en Greed Island. Para cuando terminaron ya se había hecho de noche, y volvían todos a la habitación.

-deberías cenar con nosotros Bisket-san- la invitó amablemente Kurapika

-oh llámame solo Bisket ho ho ho- dijo sonrojándose

-entonces nos veremos dentro de una hora en el hall para ir al restoran- se despidió Leorio

Y luego los cuatro se fueron a la habitación y Bisket a la suya.

Cuando entraron antes a dejar sus bolsos en la mañana, estaban tan apresurados y entusiasmados por ver el recinto que no notaron lo grande que era la habitación (o más bien departamento) y lo lujoso que se veía. Al final del pequeño pasillo de entrada había una suerte de sala de estar, lleno de juegos de mesa, un televisor plasma con un montón de películas, y hasta un frigobar. Killua se entusiasmó enseguida con las cartas y la mesa de poker, revisando en su teléfono su cuenta de ahorros, mientras Gon lo regañaba diciéndole que deje de perder dinero apostando. Kurapika leía cuidadosamente las películas buscando alguna que conociera o que sonara interesante (la verdad es que era más un hombre de libros que de cine), hasta que finalmente cogió una que le sonaba familiar. Al observar bien la portada se dio cuenta que no era lo que pensaba, sino una película con contenido para adultos. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando Leorio le preguntó "¿encontraste algo bueno para que veamos en la noche?". Se puso tan nervioso que se le resbaló de las manos, intentando a toda costa taparla y volverla rápidamente a su lugar, antes que Leorio insistiera con preguntar que tenía ahí. Leorio inspeccionó el frigobar, pero decepcionado notó que solo había una champaña y cervezas. "creo que tendré que beber whiskey en el restoran", dijo resignado.

Como siempre Gon y Killua dejaron de discutir y a los cinco minutos seguían siendo los mismos amigos risueños de siempre. Corrieron a ver su cuarto, que estaba al final del pasillo.

-¡woooah genial! Gon mira lo blandas que son estas camas, saltemos en ellas- decía mientras saltaba de una cama a la otra. Gon lo siguió detrás lanzándole una almohada, y Killua, quien nunca quería ser vencido por su amigo, se vengó lanzándose con todo su peso sobre él.

-Killuaaaa pesas mucho muévete. Ya me rindo, me rindo- pero Killua solo se movió cuando vio que había otra puerta más dentro de la habitación, y curioso fue a ver que había. _"probablemente sea el baño_". Precisamente era, pero no uno cualquiera. En vez de tina tenía un enorme jacuzzi, y el piso del baño era un acuario de vidrio, por el cual se veían a través una gran cantidad de peces de distintos colores y tamaños-

\- ¡Kurapika, Leorio! vean la habitación, es genial! – gritaba Gon para que ellos lo escucharan desde la sala. Ambos se miraron y corrieron a abrir la puerta que estaba al final del otro pasillo, y al entrar Kurapika quedó asombrado, mientras Leorio dio un pequeño grito… y no precisamente de emoción.

-¿!Qué es esto!? Kurapika ¿qué fue lo que reservaste?-

-¡cómo voy a saber yo! ¡solo pedí una habitación para cuatro! Al menos yo hice algo, tú no hiciste nada, así que podrías dejar de reclamar. No es mi culpa- Kurapika resentido se cruzó de brazos y apartó su mirada.

Era una habitación matrimonial maravillosa, ambientada como en una playa del Caribe, con unas palmeras y una hamaca colgando de ellas, en el techo pintado un cielo azul, mientras que las paredes eran un acuario, tal como el suelo del baño. Gon y Killua escucharon la discusión y corrieron a la habitación.

-¿ehhh? ¡La suya es más genial aun!- dijo Gon emocionado, mientras Killua (que entendía la situación) miraba avergonzado unos juguetes para adultos que estaban sobre una manta en el suelo bajo las palmeras, tratando de que Gon no los mirara. "Ven Gon esto no es apto para menores".

-TE EQUIVOCAS ESTO FUE UN ERROR!- Kurapika y Leorio gritaron al unísono, con la cara roja hirviendo de ira.

-¿Pero Killua de que hablas? – dijo Gon- Además tú tienes la misma edad que yo… Oh mira, ese es el baño- y continuaron hablando dentro del baño, que tenía una jacuzzi aún más grande y estaba ambientado como si estuvieran debajo del mar.

\- Bien iré yo a reclamar para que nos cambien, ya que tú no eres capaz de hacer nada más que quejarte- Dijo Kurapika a Leorio

\- ni lo pienses, yo también voy a ir. De otra forma quizás qué habitación nos den ahora-

-¿ah? ¡por qué quieren cambiarse! Esta genial este departamento. ¿Acaso no les gustó? Si quieren cambiamos de hbitación, y yo y Killua dormimos acá, ¿verdad Killua?- dijo Gon inocentemente

-¡POR NINGUN MOTIVO!- gritaron los otros tres al mismo tiempo algo sonrojados.

Los cuatro bajaron a hablar a la recepción, pero les dijeron que lamentablemente estaban todas las habitaciones reservadas y no podrían cambiarse. Kurapika y Leorio suspiraron resignados.

-olvídalo, mejor vayamos a comer algo para olvidarnos del asunto- y Leorio asintió con la cabeza.

Reservaron una mesa para 5, y mientras esperaban a Bisket, Gon y Killua observaban el mesón donde preparaban la comida maravillados. Kurapika los siguió comentándoles la historia detrás de cada platillo que preparaban. Leorio fue directo a la mesa y pidió la carta de alcoholes, para poder relajarse realmente por fin. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció Bisket, y Gon alzó la mano llamándola enérgicamente para llamar su atención, y todos fueron a sentarse a cenar.

Era un buffet de comida de distintos países, comieron y probaron todo lo que pudieron, pero era demasiado para poder comer todo. Ya iban todos en el postre, y Leorio por el segundo vaso de whiskey. Los tres mayores quedaron en la mesa conversando y riendo, mientras Killua iba directo a la fuente de chocolate (como por quinta vez). De pronto notó que Gon no estaba ni en la barra de postres ni en la mesa. Lo buscó con la mirada mientras comía otra frutilla con chocolate, y lo vio sentado en la barra de licores junto a dos mujeres jóvenes, de unos 20 años. Conversaba alegremente con ellas, así que Killua se quedó tranquilo viendo que Gon estaba bien, y volvió a la mesa. En unos minutos, Gon volvió con un coco adornado con una bombilla de colores y una sombrilla.

-¿qué es eso Gon?- preguntó curioso Kurapika

-no lo sé, pero es muy dulce y relajante- dijo tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos. Leorio le pidió probar, y el sabor fue tan sorpresivo que casi escupió el líquido.

-¡esto tiene alcohol Gon! ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Cuál es el problema de estos tipos que le venden alcohol a menores de edad?

-no, no. Esas chicas me lo regalaron- dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba la otra mesa.

-no puedes aceptar así sin más lo que te da un extraño- Gon miraba con ojos llorosos a Kurapika mientras lo regañaba y le quitaba el trago. De pronto Kurapika sintió curiosidad, y lo probó.

-aunque… en realidad está bastante dulce, se siente poco el ron- _"y lo digo yo que no bebo"_ pensó.

-¿y Killua?- interrumpió Bisket

-¿¡ehhh!? ¿Que hace ahora el ahí?- Leorio apuntó con el dedo a Killua, quien estaba sentado con las mujeres de la otra mesa. Podía ver como ellas reían mientras él les conversaba, y una lo acariciaba en la cabeza. Leorio lo miraba atónito, a él y a Gon preguntándose cómo lo hacían. Luego Killua volvió, con una piña entera y dos bombillas de colores, y una brocheta de frutas.

-¡delicioso! Tiene licor de cacao- exclamó feliz

-Killuaaaa, por qué siempre quieres tener todo lo mejor no es justo eres un envidioso- dijo Gon, pero Killua solo rió y le enseño a lengua.

-Kurapikaaaa, dile algo. No es justo, quiero el mío de vuelta- Gon lo miró con ojos de cordero degollado, pero Kurapika no le estaba poniendo atención. En vez, observaba cómo Leorio se diría a la otra mesa a coquetear con las chicas. Podía escuchar como Leorio se hacía el tierno e inocente con las mujeres, y sin darse cuenta lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido. Gon aprovechó que su atención estaba en otro lado para arrebatarle el coco de las manos y volver a tomarlo, burlándose de Killua. Bisket notó esa pequeña señal en Kurapika, y Killua observó que algo pasaba por su cabeza ya que sonreía maliciosamente. Después de unos minutos (quizás segundos), se oyó un golpe y un grito detrás- "¿a quién le dices one-chan (hermanita)? ¿Qué te crees diciéndonos viejas? piérdete". Y Leorio volvió cabizbajo a su mesa.

-necesito otro whiskey- dijo al sentarse

-eso te pasa por idiota. Nunca aprendes- Kurapika no lo miraba al hablarle

-ya deja de estar siempre molestándome. ¿Qué te pasa que estas tan enojado?-

Kurapika lo ignoró y miró la carta de alcoholes. No sabía beber (después de todo, recién había cumplido la mayoría de edad), pero tenía ganas de cumplir con el estereotipo de que los hombres siempre que están enojados o tristes deben beber, y quería dejarse llevar por eso. Bisket, quien tenía un gran poder de observación, se dio cuenta de que Kurapika no tenía idea de que pedir, y lo ayudó disimuladamente a leer la carta y a ordenar. Leorio enojado e ignorado por ellos dos, se concentró en beber. Al parecer, todos habían olvidado que Killua y Gon seguían bebiendo también. Kurapika pidió distintos destilados, y ninguno le agradó. Pero para no sentirse como un idiota se los tomó de igual manera, hasta encontrar uno que le gustara. Finalmente Bisket le recomendó que probara el vino, y Kurapika al fin encontró algo suave y más dulce que le fuera agradable al paladar. Killua observó que Bisket tenía un plan malicioso emborrachando a Kurapika, aunque no supo descifrar bien sus intenciones.

Después de una hora, todos se levantaron de la mesa. Bisket sugirió que continuaran conversando en su habitación. Pero cuando Kurapika se puso de pie, repentinamente todo comenzó a darle vueltas, perdiendo un poco el control de su cuerpo y teniendo que apoyarse en la silla. Todos se preocuparon, pero el insistía en que estaba bien. Finalmente Leorio sugirió que mejor cada uno fuera a acostarse, y se despidieron. Gon y Killua iban riéndose todo el camino, mientras Kurapika iba muy callado, y de vez en cuando apoyándose en las paredes. El camino hasta el ascensor le pareció eterno, y sentía como cada vez más subía la temperatura de su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando Leorio notó que estaba mal y lo ayudó a caminar con el brazo sobre su cuello. Cuando entraron al departamento Gon y Killua aun tenían mucha energía para seguir jugando. No es que se hubieran emborrachado totalmente, pero solo eran niños y el alcohol les había subido un poco a la cabea. Se sentaron en el suelo a jugar cartas, mientas Leorio apenas arrastraba a Kurapika, quien repentinamente se tiró al suelo sin levantar su rostro…

-déjame aquí… déjame morir- un aura depresiva de pronto lo rodeó

-¿qué estás diciendo, no seas ridículo...sólo es una borrachera...- Kurapika de pronto subió su rostro y Leorio se asustó al versus ojos llorosos

\- ¿!Kurapika!? ¿Q-que te sucede?- se preocupó, pues nunca nadie lo había visto llorar. Se sentía incómodo sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir

-déjame en paz, quiero morir…- dijo desparramando su cuerpo trágicamente en el suelo. Leorio quedó en blanco sin decir nada, y luego pensó _"es un ebrio en la fase depresiva". _Después oyó un ruido, y vio que Gon y Killua habían roto una botella de cerveza al sacarla de frigobar, y reían histéricamente.

-¡hey, Dejen de hacer estupideces!-Leorio intentó llamarles la atención pero no escuchaban- "Gon baja de ahí"- Gon se había puesto a saltar en el sillón y le invadió un ataque de risa, y se reía por todo –"¿por qué te ríes tanto? ¿Estás seguro que fue algo que te tomaste y no algo que te fumaste?"- pero el comentario solo le dio más risa –"Killua… ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?"

-que hermosa es la vida…- Killua estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera y abrazando una planta. Con una cara dulce y pacífica que nunca había mostrado. _"el ebrio existencialista"_ pensó Leorio… _"estamos perdidos"._

De pronto Kurapika se levantó de la nada, cambiando su expresión súbitamente – ¡Gon, Te desafío!- dijo amenazante sacando sus dagas. Gon solo lo miró y se rió en su cara, lo que lo hizo enfadar aun más de lo que ya parecía que estaba – ¡prepárate a morir!- gritó mientras se lanzaba hacia él y Gon lo miraba sin hacer nada

Justo cuando iba a golpearlo, Leorio intervino, sosteniéndolo por los brazos- ¿Qué crees que haces idiota? Cálmate, estás ebrio… o me obligarás a golpearte.

-¡suéltame!- dijo haciendo fuerza e intentando zafarse

-no hasta que te controles- se mostró firme pero por dentro pensó _"¿cómo puede tener tanta fuerza un chico tan delgado y frágil y que encima esta borracho?"_. Finalmente se cansó, y le dio un golpe relativamente despacio en la cabeza que lo aturdió.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡Contrólense, no puedo cuidar de todos ustedes a la vez!- gritó Leorio ya harto de todo.

Gon y Killua ya se habían calmado un poco. Kurapika estaba un poco atontado, pero al parecer Leorio se había controlado mucho en su fuerza y no consiguió knockearlo ni dormirlo. Aún en el suelo, había comenzado a sacarse la ropa

\- mucho calor- repetía mientras se sacaba a parte de arriba de su traje, hasta que quedó completamente al descubierto su torso. Su rostro aún seguía hirviendo, producto del alcohol en su sangre, y comenzó a bajar sus pantalones. Sin embargo Leorio lo detuvo

-Kurapika ya basta, mejor ve a acostarte-

-¡déjame Leorio, no soporto el calor!- dijo alterado, haciendo fuerza para bajar sus pantalones mientras Leorio tiraba hacia arriba para que no lo hiciera. Leorio lo tomó por los brazos contra el suelo, y con sus rodillas inmovilizó sus piernas. Kurapika ya no podía poner más resistencia. De pronto se quedó quieto, y pareció quedarse dormido.

\- ¿Kurapika?- Leorio lo observó un momento antes de pegarle una palmadita en las mejillas y preguntarle si estaba muerto. De pronto observó la expresión pacífica del rostro de su amigo, u no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo en la posición en la que estaban- hey, no te duermas acá, ve a la cama…- Leorio dejó de usar fuerza en ese momento. Fue entonces cuando Kurapica entró en la fase afectiva de la ebriedad…

-Leoriooooo te quiero- repentinamente Kurapika revivió y se colgó de su cuello

-i-id-idiota ¿qué crees que haces?- dijo Leorio rojo de pies a cabeza. El calor del cuerpo de su amigo desnudo sobre él lo puso nervioso.

-te quiero muchooooo- Kurapika no soltaba a Leorio por más que este intentaba separarse de él

-awww que lindos- dijo Gon observándolos- Killua deberíamos ser más como ellos, son tan buenos amigos.

-¿ah?- Killua miró sorprendido la ingenuidad de Gon- ehhh…Gon, creo que no entiendes, es… distinto

\- ¿pero por qué Killua? Si yo te quiero, y eres mi mejor amigo- Gon se abalanzó sobre él, mientras Killua se quedó ahí quieto, algo sonrojado y apartando la mirada _"no se refiere a eso, tonto"_, pensó.

Leorio logró levantarse, aún con Kurapika colgando de su cuello – bien vayan a dormirse, es tarde. Yo debo encargarme del ebrio- ambos chicos le hicieron caso, y Leorio llevó a Kurpaika al cuarto. Por un momento olvidó el asunto de la pieza matrimonial, y luego intentó no pensar más en ello. Puso a Kurapika en la cama, quien ya se había dormido en sus brazos, y lo tapó con las sábanas. Luego miró a su alrededor, y al espacio vacío al otro lado de la cama, y volvió a sentirse incómodo. _"necesitaré más alcohol para dormir aquí hoy" _pensó mientras fue al frigo bar a buscar la champaña.

Volvió con la botella y una copa al cuarto, con la tranquilidad de que todos dormían. Se recostó sobre la cama y se sirvió una copa. En silencio y a oscuras, se puso a pensar en todo lo que había vivido con sus amigos, recordando con una sonrisa los buenos momentos _"aunque me enoje con ellos, siempre terminamos riéndonos de las cosas que pasan"._ Luego miró a Kurapika durmiendo a su lado, con la boca abierta y todo desordenado _"pfff si te vieras en este momento, señorito perfecto". _Intentó aguantar la risa, y luego tuvo una idea. Tomó del velador su celular, y le tomó una foto. Cuando la vio en la pantalla estuvo a punto de explotar su risa, pero la contuvo. La observó unos momentos más, y luego pensó que nadie más había visto a su amigo así, y se sintió un poco feliz de que era un lado que solo el conocía. Mirándolo bien, esa cara le parecía hasta ridículamente tierna, y se quedó un buen rato viéndola, pensativo. Luego dejó el celular y volvió a servirse más champaña. Ya por la tercera copa, comenzaba a sentir sus parpados pesados, y dio el último sobro antes de dejar la copa en el suelo y comenzar a quedarse dormido. Por estar cuidando a los demás, no se dio cuenta que en realidad el también estaba ya bastante borracho, y por eso no estaba seguro de lo último que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Fue una imagen borrosa, pero estaba casi seguro que era Kurapika, pues no había nadie más en el cuarto. Se había recostado sobre su pecho, subiendo lentamente su rostro. Tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en su cuello. Pensó que se lo estaba imaginando, producto del alcohol, y se negó a abrir los ojos, por miedo a confirmar lo que creía. O quizás, por miedo a decepcionarse de que fuera solo una ilusión…

-aún te queda licor…- definitivamente era la voz de Kurapika. Leorio hizo un esfuerzo por abrir un poco los ojos, y vio de frente el rostro de su amigo, quien lo miraba como si estuviera encandilado por algo. Kurapika suavemente acarició con un dedo los labios de Leorio, forzándolo un poco a separarlos, se acercó más y despacio lamió su labio inferior, saboreando el último rastro de champaña que quedaba.

-se acabó…- Kurapika hizo una pausa- quiero… un poco más- y comenzó a succionar suavemente su labio. Leorio estaba tan sorprendido que se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de emitir alguna frase coherente.

-K-Kura...pika… que… que estás…- Pero antes que pudiera hablar Kurapika lo interrumpió lamiendo nuevamente sus labios, alejándose de vez en cuando solo para relamerse los suyos.

-mmmm… ese es el sabor que buscaba- estuvieron un buen rato así, y Leorio estupefacto seguía sin poder moverse, pues el alcohol había atontado todos sus sentidos. Sin embargo, había otra razón por la cual no se movía. Lo estaba disfrutando. Cada vez que Kurapika se alejaba de su boca sentía el impulso de decirle que no parara. Sin embargo no lo hizo. Intentaba contenerse… no sabía por qué. _"solo estamos ebrios… nada más. Yo estoy más sobrio que él, y si le sigo el juego estaría aprovechándome"_. Pero era demasiado. Kurapika comenzaba a acariciar su piel, por debajo de la camisa, y ahora lamía no solo sus labios sino también su cuello.

-Kurapika, no… ya… basta- pero cuando intentó (sin mucho esfuerzo) resistirse, Kurapika lo tomó por los brazos, si separar su boca de su cuello. Entonces Leorio, a pesar de todo...a pesar de estar más sobrio que él, y completamente consciente de lo que hacía, no pudo resistirse. Atrapó sus labios en un beso, y Kurapika respondió instantáneamente, como si ambos hubiesen ansiado ese momento desesperadamente. Leorio lo abrazó con fuerza, y giró quedando sobre él, besándolo en todo su rostro. Recorrió con sus labios cada centímetro de su cuello, y cuando se aceró a su pecho pudo sentir como se aceleraba su corazón. Observó la expresión de su amigo, totalmente fuera de sí, respirando agitadamente. El simple hecho de verlo así produjo una sensación en él. Cortó esa respiración agitada con otro beso, acariciando su rostro. Lo miró unos instantes, recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo delgado pero musculoso de su amigo. Acarició su cabellera dorada, pensando que nunca había notado lo suave que era. Su mirada perdida en la suya, sentía que en cualquier momento esos ojos del color del cielo despedirían destellos escarlata.

Kurapika desabrochó lentamente su camisa, con sus manos temblorosas. Acarició su espalda ahora desnuda, y besó sus hombros, notando lo anchos que eran comparados con los suyos. Leorio estaba comenzando a perder el control también. Entonces se acostó a su lado, y lo volteó mirando hacia el otro, acariciando su espalda. Lo abrazó por la cintura con un brazo, y con el otro tapó suavemente su boca. Comenzó a besar su cuello y su oreja, y luego su espalda, bajando lentamente, y a ratos mordiéndolo suavemente. Podía sentir como Kurapika ahogaba un sonido, mordiendo despacio sus dedos.

-L-Leorio…- cada vez que Kurapika susurraba su nombre, sentía que debía ir más lejos. Leorio volvió a voltearlo mirando hacia arriba, y comenzó a besar su torso nuevamente, bajando hasta su ombligo. Podía ver como Kurapika ya no podía contener más su expresión de placer. Entonces bajó besándolo hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba el hueso de su cadera, y Kurapika no pudo controlar un quejido fuerte. Fue ahí cuando Leorio volvió en sí…

_"__qué estoy haciendo. Soy un idiota…"_ Se dio cuenta que Gon y Killua estaban en la habitación de al lado y podían escucharlos o verlos en cualquier momento. _"además, es mi amigo, y está ebrio… y yo estuve a punto de…"._ Se quedó en blanco unos momentos. Subió la vista para observar una vez más a Kurapika, quien jadeaba con los ojos cerrados y una mano tapando su boca. Leorio suspiró, tomó su mano y la besó. Kurapika abrió los ojos, recuperando el aliento. Leorio lo besó en la frente, y luego volvió a acostarse a su lado bajo las sábanas, tapándolo a él también.

-¿Leorio?- Kurapika no entendía nada, pero se había calmado un poco

-buenas noches- Leorio cerró los ojos

Kurapika lo observó un momento tratando, entre todo el mareo, pensar en qué acababa de ocurrir. Luego sonrió dulcemente viéndolo dormir, y tomó mano antes de dormirse él también -buenas noches-


	6. y ahora ¿qué hacemos?

Kurapika despertó con un sabor extraño en su boca. Cuando abrió los ojos aun todo le daba vueltas. Una vez más se encontraba a sí mismo en un lugar extraño, una cama extraña, ropa extraña. Volteó despacio su cabeza, procurando no moverse mucho, sabiendo con lo que sus ojos se iban a encontrar. Aun así se sorprendió de ver a Leorio durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, pues todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior parecía también un recuerdo extraño, casi una ilusión. Esta vez no podía ignorar lo que había ocurrido. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos recordaba pequeños fragmentos, como armando un rompecabezas, pero con tanto detalle que hasta podía volver a sentir un revoloteo en el estómago cada vez que imaginaba sus labios tocando los de su amigo. Era eso, o el alcohol revolviéndose en su estómago. Sumido en sus pensamientos y con la vista fija en Leorio, de pronto se exaltó sentándose en la cama, totalmente ruborizado. _" ¡¿por qué hice eso?!"_ pensó mientras tomaba su cabeza en sus manos _"lo peor de todo es que fui yo el que lo buscó"_. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente cuando vino a su cabeza la imagen de él sobre su amigo, sosteniendo sus brazos mientras él le decía que parara. _"ahhhh, que vergüenza… ¡¿qué voy a hacer ahora?! ¿cómo voy a mirarlo a los ojos, qué le voy a decir?_". Luego empezó a imaginar la cara burlesca de Leorio, con una risa molesta y vocecita que decía _"he he he, siempre supe que me deseabas, solo dilo, vamos dilo. Cuéntales a Gon y Killua lo que querías hacer anoche"._ Y con ese último pensamiento un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, sintiendo un deseo incontenible de vomitar. Y de pronto, ese deseo se materializó…

Corrió al baño como pudo, y vomitó en la taza del baño. Se sintió mucho mejor y más aliviado después de haber botado el exceso de alcohol de su cuerpo. El sonido despertó a Leorio preocupado, quien llamó a la puerta

\- ¿Kurapika, estás bien?-

Kurapika se exaltó al notar que no había puesto pestillo a la puerta, y corrió precipitadamente a cerrarla – Si…si, estoy… perfecto- dijo tiritando. No sabía si de nervios por tener que enfrentar la situación con Leorio, o por su malestar estomacal. De pronto volvieron los espasmos, y tuvo que correr de vuelta a la taza del baño. Era tan desagradable la sensación, que no podía evitar soltar un quejido de dolor.

-Kurapika déjame entrar, me estás preocupando- Decía Leorio mientras intentaba en vano girar la manilla de la puerta que estaba con pestillo

-¡no! Por ningún motivo…- hizo una pausa para toser- estoy… bie…- pero antes que pudiera terminar la frase volvió a vomitar.

\- ¡por favor ábreme!-

Kurapika aun no terminaba de recuperar el aliento, le costaba trabajo respirar. Le desesperaba la sensación de no tener control sobre su cuerpo, pues nunca le había pasado algo similar. _"ni loco. No pienso abrir esa puerta aunque me muera"_ Leorio insitía e insistía golpeando la puerta, y Kurapika cerraba los ojos tratando de ignorarlo. La verdad es que se sentía pésimo y estaba un poco asustado, y le hubiese gustado que alguien lo ayudara, pero tenía demasiada vergüenza como para dejar entrar a Leorio. _"no puedo. Primero, porque no sé qué decirle sobre lo que pasó ayer, y segundo, porque no puedo dejar que la persona que me gusta me vea así…"_ de pronto abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido de sus propios pensamientos. Es cierto. Leorio le gustaba. Lo quería, lo amaba. Siempre lo había amado, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Recién se habían aclarado sus sentimientos hacia él, y de cierta forma se sintió feliz de admitirselo a si mismo. Pero luego comenzó a dudar ¿Qué tal si el sentimiento solo era de su parte? Después de todo, ayer Leorio se había resistido en un principio, y solo se dejaron llevar por el efecto del alcohol. Se borró todo rastro de felicidad de su rostro y solo podía sentir preocupación. Preocupación y dolor. Y nauseas. Leorio no paraba de golpear la puerta, y Kurapika empezó a temer que en cualquier minuto llegaría Gon y Killua preocupados por él.

\- ¡¿quieres contarle a todo el edificio mejor?! Con esos golpes ya todos sabrán lo patético que soy bebiendo- gritó Kurapika con la voz temblorosa. No sabía por qué pero sentía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar

\- ¡entonces ábreme o llamaré hasta al presidente Netero!-

-¡entiende que no quiero que me veas así!-

…

hubo un momento de silencio

-estoy… avergonzado…-

luego Leorio se acercó a la puerta, apoyando su frente y sus manos en ella. Y habló despacio

\- Kurapika… no me voy a reir de ti. Soy tu amigo. Y si no quieres que entre como tu amigo, piensa en mí solo como tu doctor, ¿ok?

Kurapika dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente sacó el pestillo y la puerta se abrió apenas un poco. Leorio entró, y vio a Kurapika sonrojado y mirando tímidamente hacia el suelo.

-no tienes de qué avergonzarte tonto ¿crees que yo nunca he estado así? Tengo más experiencia que tu, y por lo mismo es mi obligación cuidarte-

Kurapika seguía sin apartar su mirada del suelo, pero asintió tímidamente con su cabeza. Leorio abrió su maletín, buscando un medicamento. En ese momento Kurapika volvió a correr a la taza del baño.

-no me… mires- se esforzó en balbucear

-ok, ok, no estoy viendo-

-no te creo-

-estoy viendo tres peces distintos ¿quieres que te diga de que colores son?-

Kurapika volvió a vomitar, y para su sorpresa, Leorio se sentó a su lado, sobando su espalda y sosteniendo su frente. Extrañamente, ya no sentía vergüenza. Le recordó a cuando su padre lo cuidaba cuando de pequeño se enfermaba. Se enjuagó con el vaso de agua que Leorio le había pasado, y se secó con una toalla. Leorio lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, y se enjuagó la cara en el lava manos. Luego Leorio se le acercó y con sus dedos apartó suavemente hacia un lado un mechón de su cabello, posando su mano sobre su frente. Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y con una expresión seria. Kurapika apartó la mirada, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

\- tienes fiebre-

-¿ah?- preguntó Kurapika distraído, con la mente en cualquier lado

\- que estás afiebrado, te subió la temperatura-

-me siento pésimo- dijo sentándose en el piso, tomándose la cabeza

-quítate la camisa- dijo Leorio, aun muy serio

Kurapika abrió los ojos de par en par, como esperando que Leorio dijera que era broma. Recién en ese momento se percató de que Leorio tenía el pecho descubierto, ya que él (por alguna razón que no entendía) se había puesto su camisa. Entonces la vergüenza volvió cien veces peor, y la situación se hacía aun más incómoda. Kurapika aun no reaccionaba cuando Leorio volvió a hablarle.

\- Kurapika, necesito que te quites la camisa para tomarte una muestra-

-ah, si… claro- tragó saliva al desbotonársela, intentando no pensar en que ayer se la estaba quitando a la persona que ahora lo estaba atendiendo.

Leorio se hincó a su lado con su maletín, y sacó de él una especie de lápiz pequeño con una aguja en la punta y una maquina cuadrada, similar a una calculadora. Tomó un brazo de Kurapika, y frotó un algodón con alcohol para desinfectar la zona en donde lo pinchó para la muestra. El olor casi hace que Kurapika le volvieran las ganas de vomitar, pero pudo controlarse.

\- No estás intoxicado con licor- dijo de pronto

-¿en serio? ¿cómo puedes estar seguro? Ayer bebí mucho-

Leorio levantó la mirada del aparato para mirarlo, levantando una ceja

-si, esa fue una pregunta estúpida- se auto incriminó Kurapika- eres el doctor, eres el que sabe.

\- en realidad no es tan estúpida. Con ayuda de esta máquina puedo detectar anomalías en la sangre. Pero solo utilizando nen puedo detectar el problema exacto tocando al paciente, sin necesidad de mandar la muestra a un laboratorio-

-ya veo, que inteligente Leorio-

Leorio sonrió orgulloso-Toma esto- le pasó una pastilla y otro vaso con agua- Y bebe mucho líquido porque estás deshidratado-

Kurapika lo bebió de inmediato sin chistar, escuchando atentamente a Leorio- Te dio una reacción hiperalérgica a algo que comiste. No fue intoxicación por alcohol, aunque eso lo agravó un poco. Así que no te preocupes, puedes beber tranquilo y con moderación. ¿te sientes mejor con lo que te di?

Kurapika lo miraba dulcemente y con una sonrisa- gracias Leorio, serás un gran doctor. El mejor doctor.

Leorio se sonrojó, pero luego suspiró, y acarició a Kurapika en la cabeza, revolviendo su pelo. Kurapika cerró los ojos sin moverse ni un centímetro. El aire volvió a estar un poco tenso… hasta que Leorio se puso de pie, y rompió el hielo con su particular humor.

\- bueno ahora por favor entra a la ducha y quítate todo el alcohol. ¿O quieres que te ayude con eso también?-

-¡no gracias!- respondió nervioso

-ah, y antes que lo olvide, ¿podrías devolverme mi camisa? Quería usarla, pero si te gusta tanto te la puedo regalar. Sentirás mi olor cada vez que te la pongas- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Lo hizo a propósito sabiendo que iba a incomodarlo, pues le causaba gracia ponerlo en situaciones complicadas.

-¡fuera!- Kurapika lo empujó junto con su camisa fuera del baño, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Y luego se metió al jacuzzi. Se sentía mucho mejor, y ya no pensaba tanto en el asunto de la noche anterior. _"Leorio siempre sabe manejar las situaciones",_ pensó con una sonrisa. Miró a través del agua el brazo donde Leorio lo había pinchado, y observó que no tenía ningún dolor, ni si quiera una pequeña marca. Entonces pensó en Leorio de una forma distinta a la cual siempre lo había visto. Hoy lo había observado trabajar en lo suyo, de forma muy seria y profesional. Ya no lo vería más como ese payaso descerebrado. _"aunque eso es lo que siempre me ha gustado de él. Pero… también se ve tan atractivo así, inteligente, serio, y...además con esos músculos tan firmes..."_ Recordó la imagen de Leorio sin camisa tomándole la muestra de sangre, y se encontró a si mismo embobado soñando despierto. Y cuando se dio cuenta de eso se exaltó, hundiéndose lentamente en el agua hasta sumergirse por completo…

_"__¡M!eRd ! Me enamoré perdidamente de ese idiota"_


	7. decisiones I

Cuando terminó el paseo a las termas todos se sentían relajados y con energías repuestas. Kurapika se recuperó rápidamente, y pudieron disfrutar a fondo todos los beneficios del lugar. Fueron a dejar a Gon y Killua al Aeropuerto, ya que solo podían estar unos días con ellos. Kite solo los dejó libres unos días mientras estaba listo el análisis de los restos de lo que sospechaban era una hormiga quimera. Se despidieron prometiendo encontrarse nuevamente después de su entrenamiento, y Gon prometió presentarlos a todos con Ging una vez que lo encontrara. Esperaron a que abordaran, y luego volvieron al taxi para ir al departamento.

-¿quieres ir a almorzar comida italiana?- preguntó Leorio cuando iban en el taxi

\- que bien, tengo mucha hambre- sonrió entusiasmado- oh, pero dejé mi billetera en el departamento- miró su cartera decepcionado.

\- nah… no te preocupes, te estoy invitando- dijo Leorio guiñando un ojo

-¡oh! Ummm, gracias- dijo Kurapika algo tímido. Sentía que las cosas entre ellos volvían a ser como antes, con la misma confianza de amigos. Sin embargo había algo, por ínfimo que fuera, que había cambiado. _"seguro que las aguas termales le hicieron bien. Anda muy generoso y amable, y muy gentil y hasta respetuoso. Ni siquiera se preocupó por el dinero… cosa extraña en él"._

\- se sentirá un poco solitario todo ahora- dijo Kurapika mirando hacia el horizonte, con una sonrisa melancólica

-sí, ya me había acostumbrado de nuevo a estar los cuatro juntos- Leorio suspiró. Y luego de una pausa, cambió su actitud - aunque… no me molestaría tener tiempo para nosotros solos de nuevo- dijo con voz seductora, y se acercó a Kurapika acorralándolo contra el vidrio del auto, con una mano sobre su muslo

Fue tan repentino que Kurapika no supo cómo reaccionar. Sintió como le llegaba la sangre de golpe a las orejas, y su corazón se aceleró al doble que su ritmo normal. Finalmente se despabiló, y lo empujó, alejándolo hasta el otro lado del auto y tomando distancia con sus pies sobre el asiento.

-¡i-imbécil! ¿Qué… qué pretendes?- Kurapika intentó no gritar para no llamar más la atención del taxista que los podría haber visto- estamos en un taxi ¿estás loco?-

-hahahahahaha- Leorio reía tanto que sostenía su barriga con sus manos- relájateeee, es solo una broma

A Kurapika le hervía la sangre_. "Siempre me hace quedar como un idiota. Es el mismo tonto de siempre…"_, pensó, controlando las ganas de golpearlo. Pero pensó en mejores maneras de vengarse. Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia afuera con la frente en alto- te advierto que pediré lo más caro del restorán.

Leorio lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, con recelo- eres vengativo

Kurapika le indicó al taxista por dónde ir, pero Leorio lo interrumpió, dándole otra dirección, diciéndole que no iban a ir al restorán de siempre, sino a uno un poco más lejos. Kurapika se extrañó, pero no dijo nada.

El restorán se veía muy elegante, en el típico estilo italiano, pero sin llegar a ser lujoso. Cuando entraron, vieron un pequeño grupo de gente que aguardaban por una mesa. Al entrar, un mesero vio a Leorio, y sin si quiera preguntarle si tenían una reserva, los guiaron hasta una mesa que ya estaba montada en la terraza, con un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos y una vela. Kurapika se sentó, curioso observando el lugar, y vio que Leorio conversaba con el mesero animadamente.

-solía trabajar aquí- dijo al sentarse junto a él

-¡ah! Por eso te conocen. Estaba empezando a creer que eras alguien importante y no me habías contado- dijo de forma burlesca

-que gracioso- respondió sarcástico- para tu información era el mejor mesero. Y me iba muy bien con las mujeres- dijo con su sonrisa orgullosa

\- me imagino. ¿Tan bien como con las chicas del hotel?-

Ese fue un golpe bajo para Leorio, y le llegó como una flecha en medio de su orgullo. Pero en vez de discutir con él pensó en algo mejor. Se puso de pie a un lado de Kurapika

\- en fin, ¿quieres que te recomiende algo?- dijo sosteniendo la carta frente a él

-buena idea, tú eres el que sabe- dijo Kurapika con sinceridad

Leorio se acercó a él, rodeándolo con su cuerpo para poder sostenerle mejor la carta. Apoyó levemente su mentón en su hombro, y fue leyendo. Kurapika inmediatamente se intimidó al contacto, y procuró no girar la mirada hacia el lado que estaba el rostro de Leorio. Intentó concentrarse en la carta, pero la voz de Leorio leyendo en italiano en su oído lo distraía.

-¿cómo te gusta?- Leorio susurró a su oído, rozándolo solo un poco con los labios, pero lo suficiente para que Kurapika se exaltara.

-¿ah? ¿Qué… qué cosa?- dijo poniéndose rojo

-la carne… de eso estamos hablando. ¿Te gusta bien cocida o jugosa?-

-n-no… creo que, paso con la carne por hoy-

-entonces de recomiendo estas pastas, con frutos del mar. Dicen que los mariscos son afrodisíacos, ¿sabías?-

Kurapika no podía aguantar más la tensión- ¡no, no! Ya sé lo que quiero… emmm, un… una… una pizza con queso mozzarella- miró de reojo a Leorio y pudo ver su sonrisa de satisfacción

-excelente elección. ¿Algo más?-

Kurapika negó con la cabeza, cuando entró el mesero que los había recibido

\- Hey, Leorio, ¿vienes a quitarme mi trabajo o a comer con tu novia?- dijo el mesero riendo irónicamente. Leorio rió con él- veo que le estás enseñando "la movida" a tu amigo.

Kurapika completamente rojo, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Leorio, y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-exacto, así es como me conseguía a todas las chicas- dijo cerrando un ojo

-quizás te resultaba cuando eras más joven- dijo Kurapika, tratando de guardar la compostura. Tenía que bromear para que Leorio no lo dejara otra vez como un idiota.

\- HAHAHA- el mesero rió histéricamente- que gracioso es tu amigo, me cae bien. ¿Kurapika te llamas, no? Leorio hablaba mucho sobre ti

-¿en serio? ¿Y que decía? A puesto a que puras calumnias-

-todo lo contrario siempre decía lo genial que eras… aunque reclamaba que a veces eras un engreído y soberbio. Pero siempre andaba de mal humor cuando no le contestabas el telefo…-

\- ¡bien! ¡Ordenemos, tengo mucha hambre!- Leorio lo interrumpió para que no siquiera hablando, pues ya empezaba a avergonzarse

Cuando terminaron de comer volvieron al departamento. Y en el camino justo antes de entrar al edificio, Leorio se detuvo.

\- oye Kurapika, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?-

-bueno, no sé… supongo que darme una ducha y dormir. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-no… no. Me refiero a… de ahora en adelante-

-ah…en realidad no lo he pensado…-

De hecho, hasta ese momento no se había cuestionado qué iba a hacer ahora, ya que había arreglado con Leorio quedarse con él hasta que se recuperara y pasara el examen de admisión. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, probablemente Leorio esperaba que pronto buscara otro lugar donde quedarse, ya que el semestre empezaría pronto y se iría a otro país a estudiar. De un momento a otro, esa pregunta hizo que se le viniera el mundo encima. Se sintió como congelado en el tiempo.

-bueno… ummmm - Leorio hizo una pausa, y Kurapika sintió que fueron los segundos más largos de su vida. Temía las palabras que vendían después- no vayas a enojarte pero…- Kurapika sintió que su corazón se detuvo- aplacé la beca para el próximo semestre

-¿qué?-

-Las becas se pueden aplazar para empezar más tarde, el segundo semestre empieza en agosto-

-no, no. Si entiendo cómo funcionan las universidades, no soy idiota. Pero… ¿por qué?-

\- en realidad hay algo más que quisiera hacer antes- hizo otra pausa, y luego lo miró con decisión- Quiero perfeccionar mi nen. Y me gustaría que tú me ayudaras con mi habilidad.

-Pe…pero Leorio. No estoy capacitado para enseñar nen. Además, sabes que mi habilidad es muy particular, ya que tiene muchas restricciones específicas y sirve solo contra el Genei Ryodan. Con ella he matado gente. No soy un buen ejemplo…

-No digas eso. Aun así, pienso que tu habilidad de combate es genial. Quiero que seas tú. Aunque sea mientras encuentre un tutor oficial. No quiero perder la práctica-

\- está bien, pero solo te ayudaré a trabajar tu aura- dijo y luego suspiró- ¿qué harías sin mi?- lo dijo sin pensar, entre broma y en serio. Pero Leorio se lo tomó muy en serio…

-estaría perdido- Leorio se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho

Kurapika no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Pero después de unos segundos, pensó que era mejor no responder aquel abrazo_ "soy yo el que está perdido"._ Por la forma en que actuaba Leorio, estaba seguro que solo sentía un gran cariño amistoso por él. No quería arriesgarse a que eso se perdiera por culpa de una confusión suya. En ese momento, mil pensamie_ntos _cruzaron por su mente, ahí en ese breve minuto, mientras Leorio lo abrazaba bajo la nieve._ "Leorio sigue siendo el mismo conmigo. Excepto por sus constantes acosos, que son mucho más frecuentes ahora… pero sé que solo disfruta molestarme. Y tiene la confianza para hacerlo porque somos…amigos. Solo, amigos"._ En ese momento, Kurapika decidió que no podía perder esa amistad, resignado a ignorar sus sentimientos.

-subamos, estoy cansado… ¡Estuvo increíble la comida, gracias!-dijo Kurapika, sin responder ni al abrazo ni a las palabras de su amigo. Su boca dibujaba una enorme sonrisa, pero sus ojos lucían tristes. Ese azul del color del cielo que tanto añoraba Leorio se había vuelto gris y sombrío. Juró ver incluso una pequeña lágrima que se asomaba tímidamente en una esquina de su ojo, rehusándose a salir. Le entristeció que Kurapika le estuviera escondiendo algo. Pero después de todo, no sería nada nuevo, pues siempre había que arrancarle las palabras por la fuerza.

Todo el camino desde la entrada del edificio hasta la puerta del departamento fueron en silencio, cabizbajos. Leorio no podía para de pensar en qué le había ocurrido a Kurapika. Y luego imaginó que quizás se sentía incómodo por lo que había pasado. Él tenía claro que algo sentía por Kurapika desde el día en que llegó a su departamento, pero intentaba negárselo a sí mismo para que las cosas no anduvieran extrañas entre ellos. Sin embargo, así estaban en ese momento. Justo como él no quería. No quería dejar de tocarlo, de abrazarlo, de acariciarlo, mirarlo a los ojos. Ya no podía hacer nada de eso sin que él se pusiera nervioso. Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, y sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón no se arrepentía de haberlo besado. Aun así, intentó guardar ese recuerdo bajo llave en su mente, en un lugar que ni siquiera él pudiera alcanzarlo, más que cuando estuviera solo con su melancolía. En ese momento decidió que todo volvería a ser como antes.

Cuando entraron, Leorio fue directo a la cama, sin la esperanza de que su amigo fuera a dormir con él. Kurapika se dio una ducha rápida, y se acostó en el sillón. Ninguno dijo buenas noches.


	8. Hipocresía

**VII. Hipocresía**

-¡Buenos días!- Leorio despertó enérgico- hoy es un buen día para tomar un café.

-buenos días- Kurapika respondió desde el escritorio sin apartar la mirada del computador. Estaba muy concentrado leyendo algo. A Leorio le llamó la atención, y fue a espiar lo que hacía

-¿qué haces?- preguntó poniéndose a su lado y mirando la pantalla

-busco trabajo- aun seguía muy concentrado

-¿hmmm?... ¿y qué pasó con lo de guardaespaldas de Nostrad?-

-se supone que estoy de vacaciones. Pero estoy buscando otro trabajo por mientras para hacer algo. Como no querían que renunciara por ningún motivo me dieron todo el tiempo que quisiera. Busco algo más simple, no un trabajo de cazador. Algo como esto, por ejemplo- señaló con el mouse un trabajo de bibliotecario

-oh, ya veo, en ese caso, te conviene este, tiene mejor salario y son la misma cantidad de horas- tomó el mouse para abrir la página. Kurapika se estremeció cuando Leorio tocó su mano, e instantáneamente la retiró del mouse, aunque su amigo no se dio cuenta.

-¿qué te parece?- preguntó apoyándose en su hombro, mirándolo de cerca

-umm, si perfecto. ¿quieres desayunar?- preguntó levantándose de la silla, y se dirigió a la cocina sin esperar respuesta.

Leorio estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no demostrar ningún tipo de interés físico ni romántico con él, y por eso trataba de relacionarse con él de la misma forma que antes. Sin embargo, a su parecer no era suficiente. Pero lo que no sabía, era que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, ya que el problema no era su actitud, sino los sentimientos de Kurapika. Decidió entonces tomar medidas más drásticas.

Kurapika estaba preparando el café cuando escuchó como desde el cuarto Leorio hablaba por teléfono. Puso atención para escuchar sin que él lo notara, a pesar de que no era necesario porque estaba prácticamente gritando, como si quisiera que Kurapika escuchara la conversación.

-…tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo estás?... bien, estoy viviendo cerca de la ciudad ahora… ¿qué te parece salir conmigo como antes?... ¿por qué no?... no es cierto, yo no te dejé plantada…ohh, vamos sabes que he pensado en ti todo este tiempo linda…podríamos ir a beber algo, y luego quizás… tu sabes…ok, paso por ti a las 6 entonces… nos vemos-

_"__una chica"_ sonrió con hipocresía_." Veo que nunca le faltan",_ de pronto sintió un agujero en su pecho, que se iba expandiendo cada vez más con la rabia. _"Claro, al parecer le sirve cualquiera. Sea hombre o mujer, amigo o extraño… y yo que pensaba… ya no importa. Fui un tonto". _

Leorio volvió feliz y silbando una alegre canción- oh gracias- Kurapika le sirvió el café en silencio

-¿quieres azúcar o endulzante?-

-ya le puse, gracias-respondió cortante

\- hoy tengo una cita en la tarde con una ex novia-

\- ¡qué bien!- Kurapika respondió enérgico, con una sonrisa tan falsa que llegaba a dar miedo. Leorio se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada.

-ummm, bueno. Quieres que te acompañe a…-

-no gracias- Kurapika no lo dejó terminar la frase

-ok-

Kurapika se levantó sin terminar su desayuno, y salió a caminar. Fue a dar vueltas sin sentido por las calles, hasta que decidió ir a la entrevista de trabajo. _"no sé para qué me enojo, si no tiene nada que ver conmigo... además…"_ suspiró con tristeza y bajo la vista _"ya decidí que no haría nada al respecto"._ Se sentó un rato en una banca para despejar su mente. Al cabo de unos minutos, se dio cuenta que había una chica a su lado que vestía muy formal, y con un libro que no dejaba ver su rostro. Se quedó mirando el libro y luego le habló.

-Dostoievsky…lees buena literatura-

La chica cerró el libro de golpe, y Kurapika pudo ver su rostro.

-Ne… ¡Neon!- estaba vestida de forma muy distinta y con anteojos falsos

-¡shhhh!- dijo tapando su boca con el dedo índice-

-¿qué haces acá? Tu padre va a enojarse-

-por lo mismo, baja la voz-

-¿alguien te sigue?-

-no, vine sola… es que te extrañaba. Senritsu es tan aburrido-

-Neon… estoy de vacaciones-

-¡lo sé! No vine a interrumpirte . Quería salir contigo, como en una cita. No de trabajo-

-no puedo salir con la hija de mi jefe Neon, ten sentido común. Además, aunque salgamos casualmente de todas maneras te protegería aunque no me pagaran, y sería como estar trabajando igual-

\- prometo portarme bien- dijo colgándose de su cuello

-no es eso…-

-¿entonces? Si no tienes una excusa no puedes decir que no-

\- agh, está bien, acompañame a un lugar- La tomó de la mano y se fueron del lugar. Sabía que no era buena idea, pero también sabía lo mimada e insistente que se podía poner la chica, y además vio pasar una patrulla de policía. Creyó que mejor era no ir a la entrevista con ella, y en vez de eso la invitó a tomar un helado. Luego recordó que Leorio tendría una cita en la tarde, y lamentó no haber ido a la entrevista para tener algo que hacer, y no pensar en lo que estaría haciendo Leorio con su ex novia. Sin embargo se le ocurrió que podría salir con Neon para matar el tiempo. En realidad, cuando no se comportaba como una niña mimada era muy agradable estar con ella.

Pasaron el día juntos, almorzaron y fueron al cine. Kurapika logró dejar de pensar en Leorio la mayoría del tiempo. Y luego fue a dejar a Neon a la casa, y volvió al departamento. Aun era temprano, Leorio no habría llegado. Por lo que podría relajarse y leer algún libro antes de dormirse. Pensó incluso en dormir en la cama, ya que era muy probable que Leorio no llegara a dormir. Iba pensando en eso cuando abrió la puerta del departamento…

-oh, ¡hola!- Leorio estaba en el sillón con dos chicas viendo en la tele un partido de futbol. Kurapika ardió por dentro, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle y echarlos a la calle.

-veo que llegas temprano- dijo levantando una ceja

-¡si! Verás…- se apresuró a decir algo antes que su amigo lo delatara- mi AMIGA me dejó plantado, probablemente como venganza por la otra vez… pero en fin, me encontré con estas dos simpáticas señoritas en el parque y decidieron acompañarme a ver el partido.

-amiga…- Kurapika lo miraba con cara de poker

-Leorio- una chica de cabello rojo que estaba en el sillón lo miraba de pies a cabeza, sentada de piernas cruzadas con una falda provocativa, y tomando del brazo a Leorio- No nos dijiste que tu amigo era tan guapo

-¿tú crees?- Leorio miraba a la chica, y no a él

-buenas noches- Kurapika molesto se dirigió a la habitación, decidido a ponerse audífonos y dormir. Pero Leorio lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo

-preparé algo de comida... ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros viendo el partido y cenamos?- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, pues podía darse cuenta que él estaba molesto. Simplemente quería que las cosas fueran normales entre ellos otra vez. Kurapika lo observó indeciso un momento, pero al ver su rostro inocente finalmente decidió aceptar.

Se sentaron los cuatro en el sillón, y había un aire bizarro en el ambiente. Al comienzo conversaban todos animosamente, hasta que comenzó el fútbol. Entonces Leorio se concentró en el partido, ignorando las preguntas sobre las jugadas que hacían las chicas. Una de ellas se aburrió, y le coqueteaba a Leorio, quien estaba muy ocupado celebrando los goles. La otra, se le acercaba a Kurapika todo el tiempo, mientras el solo estaba pendiente de cómo le coqueteaban a Leorio. Al cabo de un rato, las dos chicas se miraron encogiéndose de hombros. _"estos dos son muy extraños"_ pensaron, y conversaban entre ellas.

-ahora si…- Kurapika hizo una pausa para bostezar- creo que me iré a acostar. Gracias por la comida

Por alguna razón ya estaba más tranquilo, y se sentía muy cansado. Se desvistió para arriba y se acostó en la cama, _"aun así creo que dormiré con música, por si acaso. No sé hasta qué hora seguirá despierto Leorio"._ Unos minutos después sintió que alguien se dejaba caer con todo su peso a su lado, aplastándolo un poco. Se exaltó un poco, pues se estaba quedando dormido, y no escuchó a nadie venir con los audífonos puestos.

-¡Leorio, me asustaste! Quítate me estas aplastando-

-¡pero muévete un poco para allá! Me estoy cayendo- Leorio a su lado lo empujaba con el hombro

-no cabemos los dos, ve al sillón. ¿No insistías tanto que yo durmiera en tu cama?- Kurapika le respondió el empujón

-no puedo, están Rosie y Mafalda durmiendo ahí-

-Matilda se llama la rubia…-

-bueno, lo que sea. No seas egoísta, muévete un poco-

Kurapika finalmente cedió, y se dio media vuelta un poco molesto. Leorio se acomodó

-así que tu "amiga" te rechazó… ¿y qué pasó con estas?-

-pues nada, ¿por qué tiene que pasar algo? ¿Acaso no puedo tener amigas?-

-puedes tener todas las que quieras-

Leorio hizo una pequeña pausa, y se apoyó en sus codos para levantarse un poco y mirar a Kurapika. Le preguntó en tono burlesco:- ¡No me digas que estás celoso!-

-si claro… Te gustaría-

-hahaha no te preocupes, tu eres mi único mejor amigo-

-¿¡quién está preocupado!?-

-shhhh- Leorio intentaba no reírse- vas a despertar a las invitadas

-TUS invitadas-

-bueno, bueno. En fin ¿cómo te fue hoy en la entrevista?-

-no fui. Me encontré con Neon, y me insistió que fuéramos a algún lado. No podía dejarla sola, así que la llevé a almorzar, y luego fuimos al cine, y…-

-¿tuvieron una cita?- preguntó Leorio sorprendido

-bueno… no exactamente-

-¿En serio? Porque eso suena exactamente como una cita… Entiendo que queras salir con alguien, ¿pero tiene que ser ella? Es la hija de tu jefe…-

-por eso te digo que no estamos saliendo-

-pero hoy salieron-

-sí, pero…-

-¿y la besaste?-

-¿qué? ¡No! ¿Qué te pasa, estás loco?-

-entonces por qué te pones tan nervioso-

-¿y tú por qué no dejas de molestarme, es necesario este interrogatorio? Ya déjame dormir-

-lo siento, me encanta verte en situaciones complicadas- tapó su boca con su mano para aguantar la risa

-te odio-

-lo sé-

-buenas noches- Kurapika se enrolló en las sábanas

-buenas noches- Leorio lo imitó

…

-¿Leorio?- susurró Kurapika después de 5 minutos- ¿Estás durmiendo?-

-no-

-mañana te voy a despertar a las 6. Quiero decir… técnicamente hoy-

-te odio-

-lo sé-

-buenas noches-

-buenas noches-

Se acerca el final... quizás en uno, dos o tres capítulos, quien sabe :) agradezco su comentarios!


	9. Decisiones II

-¡ouch! ¿Es necesario hacer eso?- Leorio se quejaba frotando su cabeza luego de que Kurapika lo golpeara con un periódico

-ya te lo dije, cada vez que te desconcentres te daré un golpe… ¡zetsu!-

Era día de entrenamiento. Ambos corrían por el parque más grande de la ciudad, mientras Kurapika dirigía a Leorio para que cambiara su estado de nen rápidamente cuando él lo ordenara. Leorio era un poco más rápido que él para correr, y lo alcanzaba en seguida, pero cada vez que se distraía o no reaccionaba a tiempo a las órdenes de Kurapika, él le daba un golpe en la cabeza

-¡Gyo!-

Esta vez Leorio reaccionó bien y no recibió ningún golpe. Sin embargo, 200 metros después, desvió la vista para contemplar a una mujer que trotaba en la dirección contraria, concentrándose en sus pechos que subían y bajaban con el movimiento. De pronto sintió como un tronco se incrustaba en su cabeza y cayó de golpe al suelo.

Kurapika le había lanzado con fuerza un tronco que estaba en el camino cuando lo vio distraerse con la mujer. Luego se tapó la boca con las manos al ver que su amigo no se levantó de inmediato del suelo _"oops, creo que me excedí"_. Una pareja de ancianos que iba caminando al lado se acercó a Leorio, y miraron a Kurapika

-¿Está bien su amigo?-

-¡si… si! Esta perfecto, siempre es así hahahaha- contestó Kurapika mientras ayudaba a Leorio, aun medio aturdido, a ponerse de pie

-¡eso fue totalmente innecesario!- Leorio se incorporó rápidamente, devolviéndole el golpe a Kurapika, quien no alcanzó a bloquearlo. También él volvió a golpearlo

-¡claro que no! ¡era parte del entrenamiento!-

-¡aghhhh! Eres… eres el profesor más insoportable- Leorio se amurró como un niño, cruzándose de brazos

-bueno entonces búscate uno mejor- Kurapika apartó la mirada con aire altanero

-olvídalo, mejor vayamos a comer algo. Es suficiente por hoy, estoy agotado-

Luego de almorzar, volvieron rápidamente al departamento. Kurapika parecía algo apresurado. Se metió a la ducha, y salió luego de 2 minutos, con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y los pantalones subidos hasta la mitad.

-¿Leorio has visto mi camisa roja? No la encuentro-

-no me preguntes a mí, yo no uso camisas de mujer. Mis brazos no entrarían- respondió burlesco

Kurapika miró hacia el cielo negando con la cabeza, lo ignoró y siguió buscando por todos lados. Leorio lo observó desde el sillón con el periódico en la mano, haciendo como que leía.

-¿vas a salir que estas tan apurado?-

-estoy atrasado, tengo que estar en 20 minutos en el centro- dijo mientras seguía buscando en el closet- ¡acá esta, la encontré! ¿Ves que estaba en tu lado? mentiroso

-¿y se puede saber con quién?-

-claro, no es ningún secreto. Voy a ir con Neon al parque de diversiones- dijo terminando de abotonar su camisa

-ah… con Neon. Otra vez- Leorio volvió la vista hacia el periódico, sin leer nada- ¿otra de esas "salidas que no son citas pero tampoco es trabajo"? – preguntó en tono sarcástico

-no, esta vez sí saldremos en una cita, yo la invité-

Leorio lo miró sorprendido, pues no esperaba esa respuesta- oh… ya veo. Así que… vas en serio con ella. Una chica. Yo creí que… eras…-

Kurapika levantó una ceja y lo miró amenazante- ¿Qué era qué?-

\- no sé…pensé que eras…-

\- ¿homosexual?-

-bueno, iba a decir más bien como…"poco popular con las mujeres"- Kurapika lo miraba en silencio, fulminándolo con la mirada. Leorio intentaba arreglar su comentario pero cada cosa que decía era peor- Es decir, con las mujeres y los hombres…pero, parece que me equivoqué. Digamos, eres muy popular. Con las mujeres… y con los hombres- volvió nuevamente su vista al periódico

-eres un idiota ¿lo sabes?- Kurapika le dio la espalda enfadado. Hizo una pausa y luego siguió hablando- quién sabe, quizás si voy en serio con ella

-¡ja!- Leorio dejó escapar una risa irónica- siempre lo supe, no sé por qué lo negabas. ¿no será que te da vergüenza andar con una niña maleducada y mimada?-

Kurapika sintió como le hervía la sangre. No soportaba que lo trataran de mentiroso- ¡pues al menos es agradable y respetuosa, no como otros que conozco!- Gritó tan fuerte que Leorio tenía miedo de apartar la vista del periódico y ver su cara de furia. Kurapika se dirigió a la puerta hecho una furia- no me esperes despierto, ni me llames. Y otra cosa… tienes el periódico al revés, idiota- y dio un portazo que se escuchó por todo el edificio.

-¡aghhh!- Leorio arrugó con rabia el periódico y lo hizo una bola de papel, arrojándola con tanta fuerza hacia la pared con nen, que sin querer dejó un pequeño hoyo en la muralla. Una vez se calmó pensó _"¿por qué me estoy comportando como un estúpido? Ya me dije a mi mismo que iba a aceptar que nuestra relación fuera solo de amistad"_. Había estado todo tan bien los últimos días, habían vuelto a tener la misma confianza de siempre. Aún así, no podía evitar sentir un dolor punzante en su pecho, como si alguien rasgara su corazón y lo hiciera pedazos. La inseguridad lo carcomía por dentro. _"simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en él. En qué estará haciendo con esa chica…"_ cuando pensó en eso, sus puños se cerraron fuertemente, y cerró los ojos para intentar pensar en otra cosa. Se dejó caer en el sillón, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos. Una tímida lágrima se asomó en la esquina de su ojo derecho. _"no hay nada que pueda hacer…excepto olvidarlo". _Pero vivir juntos no lo haría nada de fácil. Verlo todos los días, comer juntos, dormir juntos, reír juntos, hasta discutir, todo hacía su relación con él algo especial. Simplemente no podía quitar de su cabeza esa sonrisa, no podía dejar de querer sentir nuevamente su piel suave, acariciar su cabello, sostenerlo entre sus brazos cuando tuviera una pesadilla, o terminar lo que dejaron inconcluso en la habitación del hotel. Se tendió en el sillón, con el alma desgarrada. Estuvo así un buen rato, hasta que sonó su teléfono. No tenía ánimos de contestar, y el teléfono siguió sonando unas 5 veces antes de que se moviera de su posición para contestar. Vio el visor de llamadas, era su ex novia.

Kurapika se fue hecho una furia del departamento, sin entender por qué Leorio se estaba comportando así. _"Siempre esta molestándome, pero nunca me dice cosas hirientes ni desconfía de mi. No es como si estuviera engañándolo, no es mi novio"_ De pronto algo le llamó la atención _"¿será que está celoso?"_ abrió los ojos e hizo una pausa al caminar _"claro, eso es. Debió decirlo antes… pero, quizás son solo celos de amigos. Es normal. Después de todo es mi mejor amigo"_ Pensó en eso con un poco de tristeza, cuando iba subiendo al bus hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del parque, Neon ya estaba esperándolo, con los tickets de entrada en la mano.

-¿Neon por qué no me esperaste para comprarlos?- preguntó mientras ella lo tomaba alegremente por el brazo arrastrándolo a la fila

-no hay necesidad tontito, a mi padre se los dan gratis-

-¿está tu padre por acá?- preguntó Kurapika nervioso, mirando hacia todos lados, pensando en qué diría si lo viera así del brazo con su hija

-no, solo vino a dejarme. Le dije que saldría contigo así que me dejó venir- Kurapika dio un respiro profundo de alivio- ¿eh? ¿Por qué te da miedo mi padre? El confía más en ti que en mí. Por él, que tú fueras su hijo… o por lo menos su yerno- dijo un poco amurrada, mientras Kurapika se sonrojaba.

-qué cosas dices Neon…mira, ya nos tocará entrar. ¿A qué quieres subir primero?-

-¡a ese!- apuntó con el dedo la montaña rusa más grande que había.

-hahaha genial… pero, ¿no crees que esa se ve mejor para partir?- Kurapika señaló hacia una atracción que se veía mucho menos peligrosa, sin tener idea lo que era una casa del terror. Nunca antes había ido a un parque de diversiones y estaba aterrado

-hmmm- Neon miró aquel juego poco convencida, pero después de un rato observó que salían muchas parejas de él, y pensó en aprovechar la situación para estar cerca de Kurapika- ¡sí, me parece una buena idea!

Entraron al juego, e iban los dos en un carro pequeño sin cinturón, ya que el riel solo andaba en círculos mientras aparecían supuestos fantasmas y monstruos. Kurapika estaba muy aburrido, pensando que era un juego absurdo, y trataba de calmar a Neon que gritaba como loca y saltaba del asiento. Ella tenía la intención aprovecharse de que estaban solos en la oscuridad para besarlo, pero no pensó que el juego la asustaría tanto. Cada vez lo abrazaba más fuerte, hasta que una vez saltó quedando sentada sobre él, aplastando su cara con sus pechos mientras gritaba

-¡N-Neon…no puedo… respirar!-

-¡tengo miedo!-

Cuando salieron del juego, el encargado los miró feo, malpensando la situación. Kurapika rojo de vergüenza salió cabizbajo, tapando su rostro con una mano, y Neon riendo alegremente, indicando la próxima atracción.

Después de un rato, Kurapika ya se había acostumbrado un poco, y había perdido el miedo, hasta lo estaba pasando bien. Comieron muchas cosas, y compitieron en muchos concursos, casi siempre ganando. Descansaron un momento después de comer antes de volver a subir a un juego. Fueron a caminar a una laguna enorme, cubierta de flores de loto moradas que flotaban sobre el reflejo de un sol rojo de atardecer. Se sentaron en una banca, y conversaron y rieron un rato. Neon realmente podía ser muy agradable a veces, tanto así que Kurapika nunca antes había notado lo guapa que era. De pronto Neon guardó silencio, mirando hacia el piso un poco nerviosa.

-ummm… Kurapika. ¿Te gusta estar conmigo?-

Kurapika la miró y le sonrió dulcemente- por supuesto que sí, lo hemos pasado increíble hoy. Y otros días también-

-Quisiera que pudiera ser así siempre- dijo sin mirarlo aun a los ojos

-si sería genial trabajar así, pero tu padre no me pagaría- dijo bromeando

Neón lo miró frunciendo un poco el ceño- ¡no me refiero a eso! Me refiero a que quiero estar contigo- dijo con sus mejillas coloradas

Kurapika pudo descifrar un poco el mensaje. Jamás se había percatado antes que Neon lo veía de esa manera. Ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, con apenas unos centímetros de distancia, y luego ambos apartaron un poco la mirada, avergonzados. Kurapika no sabía que decir, nunca había pensado en ella de esa forma. Se veía muy linda con esa actitud inocente pero madura, y no quería hacerle daño. Además, era la primera vez que alguien se le confesaba directamente, y no podía evitar confundirse un poco. Neon tomó la iniciativa, y armándose de valor tomó su mano que se encontraba sobre la banca, y se acercó más a él. Kurapika solo volteó hacia ella su mirada, con los ojos bien abiertos, y permaneció inmóvil. Ella se acercó lentamente, y a mitad de camino cerró suavemente los ojos, acercándose aún más a su rostro. Entonces Kurapika se percató de o que venía. Aun inmóvil, miles de pensamientos atravesaron su mente _"es una buena chica. Mimada, pero simpática, dulce y hermosa… y aún así. ¿por qué mi corazón no late rápido y con fuerza cuando estoy cerca que ella?_ Recordó entonces una imagen de Leorio besándolo con pasión, y volvió a sentir como aquella vez un revoloteo en su estómago. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía sentir por alguien más lo que sentía por él. Neon tenía su rostro tan cerca que sus labios casi rozaban los suyos. Kurapika corrió apenas unos centímetros su rostro justo antes de que sus labios se tocaran, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de ella, y abrazándola dulcemente _"Es una buena chica, no puedo jugar con sus sentimientos… es muy doloroso cuando alguien juega con los sentimientos de otra persona…"_. Pero tampoco sabía cómo rechazarla sin hacerle daño. Neon abrió los ojos en ese momento, deteniéndose a pensar unos segundos, pero luego respondió el abrazo. Ella misma fue la primera en hablar

-no te preocupes, lo entiendo. Sé que tienes otras cosas en mente, y otras prioridades-

Se separaron y se miraron. Ella le sonrió. Él dudó unos instantes, pensando si debía decirle algo más. Luego sonrió también, posando su mano sobre su cabello largo – gracias-

Luego de eso, ambos volvieron a sus respectivas casas. En el camino, Kurapika se cuestionó su decisión de no hablar de sus sentimientos hacia Leorio. La decisión de Neon lo había inspirado de valor para hablar con él. Aunque de todas formas solo de pensar en ello se le revolvía todo el estómago y le sudaban las manos. Pensó que mejor esperaría hasta el día siguiente… o el subsiguiente, o la otra semana. Quizás el próximo mes. Iba pensando en eso cuando abrió la puerta del departamento…

Leorio estaba sin camisa acostado en el sillón, y sobre él una mujer delgada y hermosa, con una larga y espesa cabellera negra. Leorio estaba inmóvil, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación, mientras ella lo llenaba de caricias y besos. Cuando notó que Kurapika entró, la mujer lo miró con unos penetrantes ojos azules, sin apartarse de Leorio, quien no parecía haberse percatado de que alguien había entrado. Kurapika impactado observó la escena con tristeza, sintiéndose herido y traicionado

-¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO, TE DETESTO!- cuando Kurapika le gritó a Leorio, su voz sonaba a punto de quebrarse. Solo entonces Leorio se despabiló y se dio cuenta de la situación, levantando su rostro

-Kurapika…- hizo ademán de alcanzarlo con su mano para que no se fuera, pues la chica seguía sin moverse del lugar. Sin embargo, antes de que sus miradas se encontraran, Kurapika ya había corrido a fuera del departamento…

* * *

continuación

ULTIMO CAPÍTULO

en realidad este era parte del último capítulo pero decidí dividirlo en dos porque era muy largo


	10. Amigos y algo más

Minutos luego de que se fuera Kurapika a su cita con Neon, el teléfono de Leorio sonó insistentemente, hasta que se sacó fuerzas para contestar. Era su ex novia. Lo llamaba para disculparse, ya que en realidad no lo había dejado plantado, sino que la habían asaltado, y le habían quitado todo, incluyendo su teléfono, por lo que no pudo avisarle. Leorio se preocupó, y le preguntó si necesitaba que la fuera a buscar. Después de todo, a pesar de que habían terminado hace tiempo, era una amiga de la infancia, y le tenía mucho aprecio. Ella le dijo que estaba bien, que no la habían herido, pero aun así él insistió en ir a verla.

Pasó a buscarla a la comisaría, donde aún estaba declarando. Cuando la vio se sorprendió, pues no se habían visto hacía más de 3 años, y había cambiado mucho. Había dejado de teñir su pelo y alisarlo, y ya no vestía con minifaldas y tacos como en la adolescencia. Ahora había dejado crecer su cabello negro y rizado natural, recogido en un moño, como lo recordaba Leorio en su infancia. Luego de que terminaran los trámites, y de ponerse al día un poco con sus vidas, Leorio la invitó a un bar a tomar algo para animarla.

Conversaron entusiasmados, contando viejas anécdotas de amigos en común. Luego Leorio la invitó a que conociera su departamento, donde siguieron conversando, y él le contó sobre su mejor amigo, con quién vivía. Ella lo conocía hace tantos años que notó de inmediato que algo andaba mal con Leorio. A pesar de que lo veía alegre, sabía que algo le estaba preocupando.

-no es nada, en serio- Leorio respondió poco convincente cuando ella le preguntó

-puedes contarme, sabes que no le diré a nadie. Siempre he guardado tus secretos-

-agh, lo estábamos pasando tan bien, ni siquiera me había acordado del problema todo el tiempo que conversaba contigo, tenías que arruinarlo-

-no necesitas hacerte el fuerte conmigo Leorio, te conozco- ella sabía que a pesar de que lo estaban pasando bien, en realidad su mente estaba en otro lado a veces.

Leorio dudó un momento, y luego le contó todo lo ocurrido. Desde que conoció a Kurapika en el examen del cazador, y cómo se detestaban en un principio, hasta cómo se hicieron amigos con Gon y Killua, y cómo las experiencias cercanas a la muerte con el Genei Ryodan los habían acercado aún más a todos, siendo para él sus amigos lo más importante en el mundo, sobre todo Kurapika. Sintió como a medida que hablaba las palabras brotaban solas de su boca, y cómo su pecho hinchado de tantos sentimientos se desbordaba de emoción. Le contó cómo se había enamorado de él, y como lo había escondido todo este tiempo, que no podía evitar haberse sentido feliz cuando lo besó a pesar de sentirse culpable, y que no se arrepentía, y que ahora no podía olvidar la tristeza de no estar con él, pues creía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, más que por un gran cariño y una gran amistad. En este punto, las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos sin que él si quiera se diera cuenta, dejando salir todos los sentimientos que tenía guardados por tanto tiempo. Ella lo escuchó atentamente, abrazándolo a ratos, y otros dejándolo llorar sobre su regazo.

-¿Qué debo hacer si no puedo estar con él? ¿cómo puedo sacarlo de mi mente?-

-lamentablemente, no queda más que olvidarte de él- Le respondió, secando con una de sus manos las últimas lágrimas de sus ojos. Leorio la miraba, pero su mirada parecía estar en otro lugar. Esa imagen de Leorio le partió el alma, pues ella aún tenía algunos sentimientos hacia él. Decidió que solo había una cosa que podía hacer para ayudarlo.

-Leorio, ¿necesitas que te ayude a olvidarlo?-

-pero ¿cómo?- había dejado de sollozar, y comenzaba a calmarse. Se sentía mejor de haber dejado salir toda esa tristeza, aunque el dolor aún no se hubiera ido.

-shhh- suavemente, ella cerró los ojos de Leorio con sus manos, echándolo lentamente hacia atrás para que se recostara en el sillón- relájate, y de a poco dejarás tu mente en blanco-

Aun con los ojos cerrados, ella lo acarició, desatando el nudo de su corbata. Lentamente comenzó a desbotonar su camisa, besando su cuello. Leorio, yacía inmóvil, inerte, como si su alma hubiese abandonado su cuerpo. Estaba tan desgastado emocionalmente, que ya no se creía capaz de sentir nada más. Aún así, sintió como ella comenzaba a acariciarlo por todo su cuerpo, quitándole la camisa. Leorio se estremeció un poco, abriendo sus ojos.

-shhh- ella posó su dedo incide en sus labios- concéntrate solo en el placer- acercó sus labios a los de él, separados apenas por su dedo, y comenzó a bajar por su cuello. Leorio solo se mantenía quieto, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación, incapaz de hacer, sentir, ni pensar.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió, y Kurapika entró, gritandole a Leorio, para luego salir corriendo…

-Kurapika…-

\- ve por él- solo cuando Kurapika se fue, ella se movió de su posición. Leorio la miró con incertidumbre- sé que es él, lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Y también en los de él. También puedo ver lo tontos que son ambos. Solo ve.

Leorio fue recobrando de a poco la consciencia de sí mismo, tratando de entender las palabras de su amiga. Recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación, como tratando de encontrar respuestas. Luego se puso de pie, se vistió rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo justo antes de salir y se devolvió.

-toma, hace frío afuera- su amiga le pasó una bufanda grande que estaba en el suelo de la sala.

-gracias- Leorio tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y la besó en la frente. Luego corrió tras su amigo

_"¿que acabo de hacer? Quedé como un imbécil"_ pensaba Kurapika mientras corría escaleras abajo. No se detuvo hasta unas 10 cuadras más allá, cuando llegó a una plaza. _"es el departamento de Leorio, el puede hacer lo que quiera ahí. De hecho… él puede hacer lo que quiera, con quien quiera, donde quiera. No tiene por qué darme excusas"_ aún así, su instinto fue salir corriendo, por temor a enfrentarlo. Se había decidido a contarle algún día sobre sus sentimiento que ya no podía retener más, y justo se encuentra con una escena entre él y otra persona… simplemente iba a quedar en ridículo. Era obvio que Leorio lo iría a rechazar _"simplemente no puedo vivir así, no puedo soportar verlo con otra persona. La única solución es que me vaya, y vuelva a trabajar. Y tendré que contarle por qué, ya no puedo ocultarlo más…aunque me odie después"._ Todo el tiempo daba vueltas en su cabeza la imagen de la mujer encima de Leorio, y su mente era un caos lleno de rabia, tristeza y resignación. Quería abrazar a Leorio, más que nada en el mundo, pero también quería golpearlo _"por lo menos podría haberme avisado, o tener la dignidad de hacerlo en el cuarto. Se supone que los amigos se cuentan ese tipo de cosas"_. Pero al pensar en eso, solo sintió más rabia, e intentó controlarla tapando su rostro con sus manos. Comenzó a sentir frío, y entonces se dio cuenta que en el apuro, había olvidado su chaqueta en el piso en la entrada del departamento. _"Tendré que devolverme…pero ¿cómo voy a verlo a la cara? ¿Y si sigue con la mujer ahí? Qué puedo hacer…" _Sumido en sus pensamientos, de pronto escuchó la voz de Leorio

-estás un poco desabrigado-

Kurapika no tuvo tiempo de pensar que hacer ni que decir. No se sentía listo para hablar con él, estaba aterrado, por lo que volteó dándole la espalda, dispuesto a correr de nuevo. Sin embargo, Leorio lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo. Kurapika apartó su mano bruscamente, sin poder aun controlar su rabia, pero Leorio insistió agarrándolo firmemente

-¡Leorio suéltame!-

-¡no pienso dejarte ir!- Kurapika vio en su rostro tal determinación y seriedad que dejó de luchar y se quedó quieto, aunque mirando fijamente al suelo

-está bien, no voy a correr. Pero por favor suéltame- Leorio pudo ver que su amigo estaba herido emocionalmente, y ahora que podía ver todo de forma más clara, comprendió que gran parte era su culpa. No supo que decir

-Kurapika…-

-no… no tienes que decir nada- Kurapika estaba aterrado de lo que Leorio le pudiera decir por la reacción que tuvo. Al verse obligado, prefirió hablar él primero- soy yo el que debe pedirte disculpas

Leorio se quedó en silencio, mirándolo con seriedad, mientras Kurapika siguió hablando incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos

-te pido disculpas… porque es tu casa y puedes hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras. Sin embargo no puedo evitar estar enojado, lo siento. Se supone que somos amigos, no quiero que me ignores, quiero que me cuentes esas cosas-

-no es lo que tú crees…-

-¡no! Déjame hablar… por una única vez déjame decir lo que verdaderamente pienso- Kurapika se veía muy alterado- estoy harto de tener que verte todos los días traer al departamento a distintas mujeres, que todos los días tengas una cita mientras yo estoy todo el día pendiente de ti…

-tranquilizate…- Leorio lo tomó por los brazos, y pudo sentir como Kurapika tiritaba, no sabía si de frío o por algo más, pero él lo ignoró.

\- el único que está mal acá soy yo, y para que no sigas teniendo estas discusiones conmigo, lo única solución es que me vaya. Ya lo decidí, no puedo soportar verte con alguien así como te vi hoy…- su voz se quebró en ese momento, y no pudo aguantar las lágrimas- Me siento tan avergonzado y patético al decirte esto, no sé por qué siento tanta rabia... contigo y conmigo mismo- cerró sus ojos con fuerza, evitando mirarlo a los ojos mientras lloraba

-es por la misma razón por la cual yo debo salir todos los días con una mujer distinta…- Leorio lo abrazó con fuerza, tranquilizándolo y acariciando su cabello con ternura. Kurapika abrió los ojos sorprendido por esa respuesta, tratando de entender lo que quería decir. Cuando lo comprendió, dejo de sollozar, y sintió como latía con fuerza y rápidamente el corazón de su amigo. Leorio lo soltó un momento, y Kurapika volvió a cerrar los ojos, aun con miedo a mirarlo, y sin saber que hacer o decir. Se separaron un poco, Leorio acercó lentamente sus labios a su frente, acariciando su cabello. Kurapika aun con los ojos cerrados y cabizbajo, sintió como Leorio acariciaba su rostro suavemente, besando su frente, luego sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz, hasta la esquina de su boca. Kurapika separó un poco sus labios, dejando escapar un suspiro. Leorio con su mano levantó un poco su mentón para acortar la distancia entre sus labios, besándolo con ternura, mientras Kurapika rodeó con sus brazos su cuello. Permanecieron unos instantes así, y luego Kurapika se separó, mirándolo fijamente con la respiración aun agitada

\- b-bueno… y entonces… ¿qué significa…?- preguntó sonrojado. Leorio aún abrazándolo por la cintura lo miró sin entender su pregunta. Kurapika lo miró a los ojos con determinación- sabes a que me refiero…

-significa que te amo- Leorio lo miró con seriedad, posando un dedo sobre sus labios. Kurapika se quedó perplejo y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba aun más, ya no podía aguantar más emociones por un día, pero después de dudar unos segundos se armó de valor

-y yo te amo a ti desde mucho antes, tonto- dijo casi gritando. Tan fuerte que la gente pasando por la calle volteó a mirarlos, pero no le importó

Leorio lo miró y sonrió con ternura, pues sabía que para él hablar de sus sentimientos era un gran esfuerzo. De pronto recordó que había traído la bufanda, y en volvió a los dos con ella –olvidaste tu chaqueta-

Kurapika intentaba no demostrarse incómodo ni avergonzado, pero la verdad es que era muy vergonzoso para esas cosas, después de todo, nunca había tenido una relación con alguien. De pronto la incertidumbre lo invadió… "_¿relación?_"

-emm… Leorio- dijo mirando hacia el suelo, haciendo una pausa

-mhh?- Leorio se percató de que se sentía un poco incómodo, pero aun así no podía evitar querer estar cerca suyo. De hecho, le provocaba gracia y ternura verlo avergonzado- no te preocupes, no te voy a echar de la casa. Puedes quedarte- dijo bromeando

-¡no es eso! No me hagas decirlo… ¿qué se supone que somos ahora?-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-bueno, tu sabes… seguimos siendo amigos, o somos… n-nov…novios- su rostro se tornó totalmente rojo cuando dijo esa palabra

-No tiene por qué ser una de las dos... sigues siendo mi mejor amigo. Somos amigos, y algo más…- Leorio le sonrió, Kurapika subió la mirada, y le sonrió de vuelta con ternura, asintiendo con la cabeza- bueno, parece que ya te decidiste por irte, pero si no tienes donde quedarte hoy…-

\- ¡no, no! Me gustaría quedarme un tiempo más… emmm, si es que se puede, claro… y si quieres-

-por supuesto que me encantaría… es decir, no me molestaría. Si tú quieres quedarte, claro-

-no me molestaría- de pronto el rostro de Kurapika volvía a su natural estado de enojo con Leorio- siempre y cuando no hallan otras personas durmiendo también en el departamento…-

-ah, sí lo dices por mi amiga, ella ya se fue. Me dejó las llaves y volvió a su casa- dijo Leorio un poco incómodo. Pues a pesar de la situación, Kurapika la había visto casi desnuda besándolo

-amiga… si claro- Kurapika se cruzó de brazos

-¿te han dicho que te ves muy sexy cuando estas celoso?- Leorio lo abrazó atrayéndolo hacia él, pero Kurapika le dio un codazo y se separó

-no es divertido. Aun estoy esperando que me expliques qué fue eso-

Leorio entonces lo miró con seriedad- ¿qué quieres que te diga… la verdad? ¿Que no podía dormir pensando en ti, que me pasé el día llorando porque creía que no era correspondido, que busqué todas las formas posibles de olvidarme de ti pero no pude, porque te amo desde que te conocí, que intenté sacarte de mi mente con otras mujeres porque me estabas volviendo loco? ¿Qué más quieres escuchar?- Leorio se había acercado tan imponentemente que hizo que Kurapika retrocediera sentándose en la banca que estaba a su lado, sin poder apartar la vista de él

-Leorio…-

-dime, ¿qué más quieres saber? ¿Qué no pudo dormir contigo sin pensar en tocarte, que pienso todo el tiempo en que quiero terminar lo que no terminamos en el hotel, que…-

-ya suficiente- Kurapika tapó su boca con ambas manos para impedirle seguir hablando. Estaba demasiado avergonzado como para seguir escuchándolo -Además tú no eres el único que ha sufrido-

-bien. Vamos a casa- Leorio miró con dulzura, y le sonrió tendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

Cuando iban caminando de vuelta al departamento, Kurapika fue ahora quien se envolvió junto a Leorio con la bufanda, entumido por el frío. Leorio tomó su mano, y fueron caminando así hasta una cuadra antes del edificio. Podía ver como su amigo se sonrojaba y se intimidaba cuando la gente los miraba al pasar, y para incomodarlo más jugaba de vez en cuando con sus dedos, acariciándolos. Un poco antes de entrar Kurapika se detuvo

-Leorio…dices que no es necesario que seamos solo amigos o…novios- titubeó solo un poco al decir esa palabra- ¿pero es necesario que hagas esas cosas en frente de todo el mundo?

-no sé de qué hablas- Leorio escondió sus manos en los bolsillos mientras silbaba

-¡Leorio!- Kurapika lo miraba serio.

-sí, sí. Ya sé que eres vergonzoso. Podemos tomarnos las cosas con calma… si no quieres que todos sepan-

-gracias por entender- Kurapika sonrió y lo abrazó, haciendo que Leorio se sonrojara un poco por su ternura

Luego entraron al edificio y subieron al ascensor, donde estaban los dos solos. Cuando se cerró la puerta, Leorio abrazó súbitamente a Kurapika por la espalda

-también sabes que siendo tu amigo tengo derecho a molestarte y acosarte ¿verdad?-

-Leorio ¿qué haces? ¡Estamos en un ascensor!-

\- yo no veo a nadie aquí- dijo mientras lo inmovilizaba son sus brazos con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras veía en el espejo el rostro avergonzado de Kurapika- puedo hacer cosas como esta- abrió un poco su camina con una mano, besando su cuello y luego lamiendo lentamente su oreja-

-¡¿te volviste loco?! En cualquier minuto puede entrar alguien-

-era una broma, no seas tan serio hahahaha - Dijo Leorio alejándose- ¿Qué creías que iba a hacer? ¿O es que querías que sí hiciera algo?- levantó una ceja mientras esquivaba un puñetazo de Kurapika

_"¡siempre es lo mismo… siempre me deja en ridículo!"._ Kurapika aguantó toda su ira para vengarse de mejor forma. _"pero ya me aburrí"_

\- bien, entonces estás dispuesto a que yo también te moleste- de pronto Kurapika lo empujó contra la pared del ascensor, y tomó su corbata para acercarlo hacia él

-oye qué ha…- Leorio no pudo terminar la frase porque Kurapika había comenzado a morder suavemente un labio. Cuando Leorio quiso responderle con un beso, él lo detuvo, besando su cuello y su oreja. Sin soltar la corbata, Kurapika volvió a morder sus labios, y sin concretar el beso volvió a alejarse, dejando a Leorio perplejo y agitado.

-si tu vas a molestarme así entonces yo también- dijo Kurapika riendo maliciosamente, y luego le enseñó la lengua.

Leorio aún sin moverse, cerró los ojos un instante antes de hablar. No le gustaba admitir que se habían invertido los papeles- ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer algo como eso?- ahora él lo acorraló contra la pared, besándolo mientras lo acariciaba por debajo de su camisa

-ya…basta…- Kurapika intentaba hablarle entre risas y tratando de ponerse serio, interrumpido constantemente por sus besos- ¡Leorio!... se va a detener el ascensor en el siguiente piso…ya…deja de…- Kurapika intentaba separarse pero Leorio tomó sus muñecas con fuerza mientras mordía su cuello- ¡Leorio, es en serio, la puerta de va a abrir!

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso 14, y una señora de edad estaba esperando subir. Cuando se abrieron las puertas vio a Leorio en una esquina con las manos en los bolsillos saludándola con una gran sonrisa, y a Kurapika en la otra esquina pegado a la pared y con cara de perturbado. Leorio conversaba con toda normalidad con la señora, mientras Kurapika aun rojo y con el corazón en la mano permanecía en silencio, hasta que se bajaron en su piso, y se despidieron de la señora. Una vez desaparecieron de su vista por el pasillo, se escuchó un golpe seco.

-¡ouch! ¿por qué me golpeas?-

-¡tú sabes por qué! ¿Quieres que nos echen del departamento? No podes hacer eso en lugares públicos-

-¡pero si no fue nada!-

-si fue-

-¿entonces prefieres esperar a que lleguemos a la habitación?-

-¡cállate!-

-pero por qué tienes que golpearme...

La señora podía escuchar la discusión hasta que se cerraron las puertas del ascensor, y riendo dijo: "que linda pareja, siempre supuse que estaban juntos"

Fin!

Espero les haya gustado. Ahora estoy trabajando sobre la traducción en inglés, y un nuevo fic GonxKillua

espero sus comentarios por favor, y si no, de todos modos gracias por leer!


End file.
